Love Can Last
by xXsongsmmrsXx
Summary: After the gang graduated, Cindy ran away the night Jimmy was going to Purpose to her. Now he is getting married to Betty, who plans to have Cindy be her Maid of honor. BxJ JxC CxOOC First story! Completed 2/4/12!
1. Senior year is finally over

**Disclaimer:** No sadly, I don't own Jimmy Neutron. As much as I wish I did, I don't.

Chapter 1: Senior year is finally over.

**(Jimmy POV)**

I gulped, pushing down a lump in my throat. It was the final day, the infamous graduation day. The day that meant I would no longer have to go to classes where I already knew the information, and I would finally be with people I'm equal to. Now I was sitting in the heat, waiting for the ceremony to start. I glanced over to my best friends, Carl and Sheen, smiling. Carl was in the row behind me, while Sheen was in front of me. The two of them had changed so much since elementary school. Carl no longer was round and short with big glasses. Instead, he had hit a growth spurt, causing him to lose most of the roundness. He also ended up getting contacts, which he proved to like more due to the fact that he constantly was losing his glasses. Most amazingly, Carl had a girlfriend. They met during our sophomore year, when she was a junior. My guess, believe me I went over this several times in my lab, was that they had just clicked. She balanced him out, and he was her source of peace. I could help but smile whenever I saw them together.

Then there was Sheen. He still looked a lot of the same, but taller. The only major difference was his behavior. Sure he was still hyper active, but after sophomore year he seemed to calm down drastically. Now he could sit still for more than five minutes. He still somehow was dating Libby; they now had the record for dating the longest. I watched as Sheen turned his head towards Libby, whispering something in her ear. Moments later, Libby turned back at me and smiled. "So Sheen tells me that you plan on purposing to Cindy tonight. Can't wait till after college can you?" she joked. I glared at Sheen, sending death rays towards him.

"Yeah, that's the plan. I mean I can't really see myself being in love with someone else, I hate to admit." I said softly. I had it planned out carefully, every little detail. Tonight was going to be perfect and it started off with my old hover car.

"Are you talking about me Nerdtron?" a familiar voice said. A pair of slender pale arms wrapped around my arms. I smiled instantly. Cindy, my beautiful Cindy. I looked up and nodded.

"Of course Vortex, who else would I be talking about?" I asked. She smirked, and pointed over to Betty Quinlan. I rolled my eyes. Betty had been my ex girlfriend. We dated freshman through the end of sophomore year, till it got to the point where I just wasn't interested in her anymore.

"Right. You think that, go ahead, but you're the only one on my mind." I said softly. Her faced seemed to soften as she looked down at me. It was almost as if she was going to cry. I turned around in my flimsy seat, to stroke Cindy's face. "Are you ok?" I asked quietly. She swallowed and nodded.

"I guess I'm just nervous, that's all." She whispered. I smiled, standing up to hug her. "When did you get so much taller than me?" she joked. I shrugged. To tell the truth, I had been taller than her since middle school.

Looking up at me she blushed. "I love you Jimmy." She said softly, while trailing off.

"I know." I whispered. Turning around, I saw the first set of people starting to line up for the start of the ceremony. A pinch of confidence sailed through me, knowing tonight was going to be the best night of my life.

(**A/N**… yeah. I've never honestly been to a high school graduation, so I'm just going to skip that part. So Anyways, was this a good start? I want honesty; I mean this is my first time writing a fan fiction in a long time, the first time being a long time ago. I seriously think from then to know I've improved. REVIEW! Thank you thank you thank you! (: )


	2. Don't do anything drastic while I'm gone

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I know. I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

**A/N: So I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get ANY reviews. However I did get two followers. That makes me happy so its all ok. Anyways this Chapter is dedicated to xXxTear Vampiric AngelxXx (my first follower! Thank you! ) and Kali101 ( My second follower! Thank you!)**

**Chapter 2:** Don't do any drastic while I'm gone.

**Cindy POV**

"Here's to the five of us and Alva. We made it through the dread high school, faced many detentions, proved teachers wrong, went through break ups and hook ups, and managed to stay alive. I say we did pretty good. Congratulations to Carl and Alva who are heading to University of Northern Texas, and to Libby who is heading to New York. Then the rest of us Cindy, Sheen, and I are off to find our lives. To us." Jimmy announced, raising up his drink. We were all sitting in the Candy Bar celebrating the rest of our lives. Jimmy slid down next to me, putting his arm around waist, inviting me to cuddle close to him. My throat tightend, causing me to forget how to breath. Tonight was going to be hard for me, I knew it. Tonight was going to be the night that I break James Isaac Neutron's heart. Not on purpose of course, but for my own good.

There is only so much a girl can take of the same town, the same overbearing parents, and the same people. I lived my life as a seemingly perfect child; I was smart, I was talented, and most of all I was my mom's perfect child. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents, I loved my friends, and I love Retroville but I just can not take it here anymore. I looked up at the group of people when suddenly my thoughts were interrupted.

"Everyone," Alva's smooth English accent announced, "Carl and I have an announcement to make." All eyes fell onto the couple sitting in the middle. Embarassed, Carl nervously grinned. He didn't say anything, Alva being unpatient, blurted out their news. "Carl proposed to me. It was about a week ago, but we both agreed to announce it tonight once the five of you were graduated." She said gleefully. I looked up at Jimmy to see his face. His face sported a mixture between excitement, shock, and amusement. I was happy for the couple, but sad for myself. Yes, I knew all about his plan for tonight. Libby might be a great listener, but she was an even better talker. I felt horrible about the night now.

We stayed at the Candy Bar till midnight, when Sam kicked us out. "You may be some of the most loyal customers, but I need to close and get home to the wife." He said, pushing Carl through the door before immediately locking up. Carl and Alva waved before saying their goodbyes. Libby winked at me before turning to Sheen.

"Come on Sheen, walking me home." She said playfully. Sheen frowned.

"But Libs, I wanted to see Jimm-"Libby jerked Sheen away, and waved to us.

"Bye you two love birds. I expect you to walk my Cindy home tonight Jimmy, I don't want her walking home in the dark." Libby giggle. I felt sick as Jimmy grinned, promising to keep me safe. Why was she making it more harder for me to leave.

When everyone was gone, Jimmy wrapped his arm around me. "You know Vortex, we don't have to get home that quickly. We don't have school anymore." He said slowly into my ear. Closing my eyes, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jimmy." I breathed. He studied me carefully, his face filled with confusion. I pushed myself out his arms, and started walking down the street. Turning around, I saw him still standing there. "I'm so sorry. I really am. Please don't do anything dirastic. I love you so much." I yelled, then ran. The faster I ran, the farther I got from him. The faster I ran, the closer I got to my goal of leaving this town.

(**A/N:**I know this is tacky, but I'm doing a time skip.)

I had planned for this moment for ages. My plane ticket was cheap, and easy to get away. My breathing was slow and irregular. I hated plane rides, but I hated bus rides even more. Tears fell down my cheek as I imagined Jimmy still standing in the same spot. Nothing was ever going to be the same. I could tell that now. A new life was a head of me though, a life with out my home. There will be more Jimmy's right? What had I gotten myself into?

**A/N: SO like? Dislike? TELL ME! Honestly please review! I want people telling me what I did wrong and right. If they liked it or it was crap. OH! Help me decide where Cindy ran off to. It can't be New York or anywhere in Texas(or surrounding Texas.) I was thinking either Anchorage, Alaska or Seattle, Washington. Any opinions?**


	3. Standing Alone

**Disclaimer:** Right. So I can never own Jimmy Neutron. But I do own Alva! I also own this lovely computer making it possible to write this story!

**A/N: **YES! I'm a happy girl. Four reviews! Hopefully I can actually do a couple chapters this weekend, I have a four day weekend. I just love the military schools : D By the way, I think if any song would go with this chapter and last chapter, it would be _**Why is 6 afraid of 7 **_**by Before Their Eyes**

**WaterbendingBabe**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm from Alaska too(Eagle River-Anchorage Area) : D I had to move though Dx two votes Anchorage then(my sister wanted Anchorage too xD) Guess since no one else besides you voted for that, she's going to Anchorage(:

**xXxTear Vampiric AngelxXx- **Your welcome(: I'm going to try my hardest. I was actually planning for this chapter to be the five years later, and having everyone have different view points on that night, but I think I shall write out their reactions.

**Mrmuscle**- Eh yeah. I started to get a writer's block mid chapter and finally decided just to end the chapter. But thanks!

**icarlyfanatic101**- Awww! Thanks! I'm glad you think that! Here is another chapter!

**So yeah. I like doing the whole dedicating thing. So this is dedicated to my four reviewers'!**

**Chapter 3:** Standing Alone

(Jimmy's POV)

I just stared blankly towards the direction she was running. What was going on? She was leaving? No, that couldn't be right. I must have misheard her. "Cindy! Wait for me!" I yelled, forgetting the fact it was late. I received no reply though from her, she just kept going. "Cindy." I mumbled. My shoulders slumped and I pulled out the small velvet box from my pocket. I forced myself to lean against a wall, and then pushed myself to the cold ground. My hands trembled as I slowly opened the small box. The ring was simple, homemade actually. There was love behind this tiny ring though. It had a small pearl. The pearl came from the island we had once got stranded on. Throughout my senior year, I had searched for that same island, until one day I just happened to find it. Add a little gold for the ring, and I had made my perfect ring.

I shook my head. Maybe she wasn't really leaving, and it was just her leaving for the night. My hands trembled as I closed the box and forced myself up. My legs carried my body over to my car. Mentally, I forced myself inside and forced myself to start the engine. The sounds of the car were humming into the quiet night, but I took no notice. This really was stupid, why am I getting worked up over this? All I needed was a peaceful night in my lab that would clear things up. Tomorrow, I'd try again with Cindy.

(Libby's POV)

My mind was racing with excitement. Sheen looked over to me. "Libby, do you think he's done it yet?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. Any minute now, Cindy was going to call me and spill the details. She always had done that, even if it had been the simple and usual comment about how her and jimmy had held hands, or flirted an entire class period. It was just the thing that she and I talked about. "Should I go home Libby? I mean I don't want your mom or dad coming in here to find us together. I couldn't bear to lose you my queen." Sheen said sheepishly. I shook my head. Honestly, I wanted him to stay with me forever. I had grown from a small simple crush, to being in love with hyper-active guy.

"I'm going to call Cindy. Surely she's home by now, unless of course she's still with Jimmy." I whispered, amused by what my mind was picturing. Sheen just nodded, and watched me dial Cindy's number. The phone started its annoying noise, showing that it was trying to connect to the phone. I frowned though, usually she picked up by now.

"Hey you've reached Cindy. Obviously, I'm not answering the phone at the moment. I'm probably busy. So just leave your message after the beep." Cindy's smooth voice said. I frowned, hanging up. I dialed in the number again. This time it didn't ring, all I heard was the same message.

"Cindy's phone is off." I sighed. Sheen shrugged, causing my eyes to roll. "Call Jimmy." I ordered. He raised his eye brow, but didn't question me as he took his phone out.

"Hey Jimmy, you home yet?" he asked. A couple second later he nodded to himself. "Well Libby wants to talk to Cindy. Is she with you?" he questioned. I stared at his face, watching his expressions change. Slowly he handed me the phone.

Confused, I took the phone. "Hey Jimmy. What sup? Cindy there? How was the proposal?" I asked. I heard a sigh from the other end.

"It didn't happen. Cindy walked away from me, and left me standing in the dark. She isn't answering any of my phone calls, and she isn't online. I could use my jet pack and try to see if she's home, but I don't think that's a good idea. The last thing she said to me was 'I'm so sorry. I really am. Please don't do anything drastic. I love you so much.' I don't know what that means." Jimmy's voice said. It sound painful and hoarse. I blinked, going over what he repeated. Then it suddenly hit me hard what that meant, causing me to cringe.

"Jimmy, I think she left. She told me earlier this year that she was going to make her own great escape. I thought since you two had finally gotten together she wasn't really honestly going to do it. I guess I was wrong." I said slowly. There was silence on the other side. I looked over to Sheen who looked confused.

"I need to find her then." Jimmy barely whispered into the phone. I sighed.

"She doesn't want to be found. Seriously, just give her some time. She'll realize how stupid this was. She loved you a lot, there's no way she can fully go through with it." I said, trying to not show I was hurt also. I wanted to prove that I was going to be strong and get through it. Jimmy remained silent.

"I can't. I decided she was going to be my life. I can't just give her up, and not search for her." He cried. Honestly, I had never heard him cry before. Suddenly there was a click and line went dead. I handed the phone over to Sheen. Sensing I was upset, Sheen wrapped his arms around me.

"What's going on?" he asked confused. Tears began falling as I looked up my boyfriend.

"She left him. Just walked away. I knew this might happen, but I didn't think it really was going to happen. I feel so bad about Jimmy." She sobbed. What hurt her most now though was the fact Cindy didn't even say bye. Sheen closed his eyes.

"She'll be back. No matter what, somehow, she'll be back." He babbled. Honestly, I hadn't realized how calm he was being. It was almost comforting to know I still had him. What about Jimmy though? Knowing him, he was going to shut us out for a long time. Deep down, I hoped that if she never returned, Jimmy could move on.

**A/N** So was this ok? I kind of had writers block while writing this. I hadn't originally planned to write this chapter. I think I babbled too much on this chapter. It's diffidently not my best. Hopefully though it'll get better soon though (: Oh by the way! The ring I imagined Jimmy giving Cindy is on my profile. The reason it looks plainer (Next chapter, I'm posting his ring to Betty) is because he knew Cindy wasn't going to mind that it was homemade, because of the importance of the pearl. Review please! Also: I try to wait for a review before posting, because I usually ask questions. So my questions this chapter is:

**Should Cindy run away to Anchorage, Alaska , Seattle, Washington, or somewhere else?**

**Any guy name ideas? **

Thanks in advance!


	4. Five years later and I still love you

Disclaimer: No. Stop making me put this! I get the point. I can never have Jimmy Neutron! NEVER. But unless you actually own it, neither can you. I guess that should make me happy right?

**A/N:** Well. Here we go. It's almost early morning here, and I'm ready to write. Especially since I just finished writing the first chapter for my other fan fiction with my sister. OH. If anyone notices, yes it has one review. No, I am not stupid enough to review myself. My sister forgot I was still logged on, and she reviewed the story. So no comment on that. Go read that though too, my sister should have her chapter up soon, I hope! Back to this story. So I have 1 vote Seattle, and then 3 votes Anchorage. Yeah. I think Anchorage wins. This means the wedding will be in Seattle…ok. Maybe in Seattle. We'll see.

**YayaLemingRadcliffe () - **aw thanks! I try to add suspense, it makes it more fun(: I actually almost cried too. When I'm writing these chapters, I actually make myself think I'm the character, that way I get more emotional and stuff.

**icarlyfanatic101**- xD nice. Yes yes. Have Cindy witness a homicide : D just kidding.

**StarGazer2129**- Well its in Anchorage, possibly Eagle River, Alaska. That's diffidently farther away. I hope you like this chapter(:

**Chapter four:** Five years later and I still love you.

(Cindy's POV)

I groaned as I noticed another snowflake fall outside my window. Don't get me wrong, I love the snow and I loved where I lived. I just was sick of snow falling all the time. I rubbed my eyes before looking down at what I had been doing before I noticed the snow falling again. On my desk laid a thick textbook, open towards the middle. I sighed, absolutely bored. "Hey Babe. Why don't you stop that studying of yours and come join me in the living room. We haven't watched a movie together since school started again." A deep male voice said. I smiled softly. The man sitting in the living room was Jack my present day boyfriend. We had been dating for about two years, but so far our relationship was pretty much at the best friend status. I slid off my bed, and walked down the hallway. Jack had a blanket wrapped around him, but when he saw me he opened his arm to let me in. "This damn Alaska weather. It came to early again and our stupid heater isn't working right." He sighed.

"Don't worry. I plan on talking to the heating company about that Monday. For now I guess we just have to warm ourselves up like this." I cooed, snuggling deep into his arms. He laughed, and flipped the power button for the DVD player. Sometimes while we watched movies, we would talk about the past. Jack had been born in Alaska and had lived there his whole life, except he couldn't stand the cold. I told him about Retroville. I told him about the gang and about our insane adventures. I didn't tell him though too much about Jimmy. In a way, he was almost exactly Jimmy. Both looked simimular, minus the fact that Jack had black hair, and a smaller head. If I looked at him at the right angle, he was Jimmy. I guess that's how I haven't completely broken down and gone back to Retroville.

I didn't really pay much attention to the movie. It was some sappy love movie, something I wasn't in the mood for. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. Somehow I was sleepy, must have been all my nonstop studying. Closing my eyes, I go back five years to that very night I left. I watch our little party at the Candy Bar, with Carl and Alva announcing they were getting married, and Jimmy offering his arm out for me to snuggle into. Now were outside, Jimmy and I are talking. Tear start falling soon, because instead of my running away, it's almost as if where I am is getting stretched away from him. All I can see is his face, hurt and confused and almost a tint of desperateness. Struggling, I started yelling and screaming at him. "Jimmy! I'm so sorry. I really am! I still love you so much. No one can replace you at all." I screamed, trying to get closer to him. Instead he seems even farther away, no now he is on top of a building. I watch helplessly as he jumps off. No matter how hard I try to get closer to him, to maybe have a chance of saving him, I just get farther away. "Jimmy!" I screamed.

Jack shook me awake. "Cindy! Are you ok?" he said, he voice filled with worry. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare, I've been having the same one for awhile now. The ending always different though." I whispered. He studied me.

"Who's Jimmy? He's always the one your screaming about." He asked. I shook my head, I didn't want to talk about Jimmy right now. I was still to shaken up from my dream. Surely he hadn't committed suicide after I left. Right? He had Libby to talk him out of it, so surely he hadn't of done that.

"Hey, I'm going to go into my room. I need to look something up ok?" I said. Jack nodded, and I slipped away. Walking slowly down the hallway and then into my room, I grabbed my laptop. Numbly, I pressed the power button and watched the screen illuminate. Within seconds, I was logging into one of the best things invented, Facebook. It was my way of keeping track of my old gang. I never checked Jimmy though. Whenever I thought about it, I just couldn't. First I checked Libby and smiled sadly. She had uploaded new pictures of her two year old daughter, Alena. Libby and Sheen had gotten married I think a year after I left. I missed the wedding. I had also missed Carl and Alva's wedding. The only one I hadn't missed was Jimmy, because he wasn't married yet.

I felt kind of hurt that none of them had tried to find me. Part of me wished I could have been there at the two weddings, and the birth of the kids. My throat tightened as I strolled down through Libby's profile. Jimmy had posted on her wall. Closing my eyes, I quickly logged out and exited out the window. Then the phone started ringing. Sighing, I reached for it. The phone call was probably Jack's mother again, calling to see if the two of them were ok. It was sweet, but got annoying when she started calling even two hours.

"Hello, this is the Cindy Vortex and Jack Morgan residence." I answered.

"Cindy! Oh my god! Hey! I've been trying to reach you for awhile now! How have you been?" a girly voice said. I stared at the phone.

"Who may I ask is calling?" I asked confused.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me. It's Betty. Betty Quinlan. Remember we went to high school together." She said, excitedly. I gasped.

"Yeah. I remember you. How did you get this number? I never told anyone where I was going or any details." I said coldly. I never really liked her that much, so why did she have to be the first one to be able to contact me?

"I have my ways Cindy. Anyways I called you to ask a huge favor, well more a request. I'm getting married!" she said excitedly. I grimaced, poor guy.

"That's nice." Was all I could say.

"Yeah! I was wondering though. Is it possible you could be my maid of honor? I really want you to be. I know we weren't the closesest in high school, and that we haven't seen each other since then. But I was honestly thinking about it, and you're the only person I want my maid of honor to be. So I've been trying really hard to find you!" she squealed. I dropped the phone, shocked. Betty Quinlan? Wants me to be her Maid of Honor?

"What about Brittany?" I asked, feeling sick. Betty got quiet.

"Brittany and I aren't on speaking terms right now." She said coldly.

"And you think you and I are?" I spat. She giggled.

"Well we are talking right now aren't we? Please Cindy? I'll pay for your tickets!" she cooed. Tickets?

"What tickets?" I asked.

"To Retroville and Seattle silly." She laughed. Right, because I was supposed to know that.

"Who are you getting married to? I might just come to give my apology to them." I said sourly. Betty laughed.

"Come to Retroville and see for yourself. It's a surprise. Now Cindy, I won't take no for an answer. Log onto Alaska Air and you'll see you already have a ticket ready for Retroville." Betty said, her voice making me cringe. Even though I didn't honestly believe her, I checked. Sure enough, I had a ticket.

"Fine. I'll come. Only because I think wasting a plane ticket and that money is stupid." I spat.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to see you! Bye Cindy!" she said, hyperly. I blinked, tomorrow? Oh god what had I gotten myself into?

"Hey Jack! Come here." I ordered. A pair of feet could be heard shuffling down the hallway.

"Yeah, what sup?" he asked. I pointed to my screen. "Why do you have tickets to Retroville?" he asked confused.

"Remember that girl I said I hated with a passion in high school?" I mumbled. He nodded. "Yeah. Well apparently she's getting married, and apparently I agreed to be her maid of honor. Oh and somehow, she managed to buy me a ticket there. Will you be a dear and come with me?" I asked, my eyes begging him. Groaning he nodded. I smiled. Good, I wouldn't have to face everything alone. The rest of the night we spent packing, which took a lot longer than it should have, but it was fun.

I'm lying in bed now, staring at the ceiling. I can hear Jack breathing, it was almost soothing on regular nights. Right now though, I was nervous as hell. What did I get myself into? I could have just said no, and continued with my normal life here. Now I had to face my past. How was everyone going to react seeing me?

**A/N:** yeah. Crappy Chapter. I know. I'm sorry. I kind of had a brain fart towards the phone call. Next chapter will be in Cindy's POV again. Her and Jack are going to arrive in Retroville, and Betty's going to pick them up. We'll see how Cindy will react to seeing all her old friends wont we? I know there is a few spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm sorry! Please review! OH! Please go read my other story and review that too. OK? Thanks!


	5. I set my evil plan into motion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just remember that.

**Katia11**- hah, thanks! I really enjoyed your story about _So Contagiously _I cried when Alex kicked her out! OHOH! I also really liked _The Masquerade Bash_!

**A/N:** Hey, I know it's been ages since I've updated. I've been so busy though with Honors projects. Seriously, my teacher assigned a power point about Napoleon Bonaparte's wives and then a famous "Ghosts" project on Nathaniel Hawthorne, then a project about the U.S.'s separation of powers, and Checks and Balances. She's assigning another one Wednesday… ANYWAYS. So I've been trying really hard to think about what to write for this chapter, and finally decided that it really needs to be in Betty's POV this time. It'll start off about the same time of the phone call, and then when she goes to pick up Cindy and Jack. OH. And in case anyone cares, my sister pointed out a song that would go with the end of the story pretty well. Taylor Swift's song, "Speak Now". It's not exactly based off of the song, since Cindy is the maid of honor, but you'll see how it fits(: NOW! Onto my story!

**Chapter five:** I set my evil plan into motion

Betty's POV

I stared at Jimmy's computer and smiled. There it was, tucked away in a hidden file. Everything I needed to know about Cynthia Vortex. Laughing, I shook my head. My poor poor fiancé, so stalkerish, its sad to see he's not over her yet. No matter though, he'll be mine officially in less than a month, and this time she can't take him away. My eyes scanned over the document carefully, searching for the one piece of information. Search and find, that's the game I've been play for the last couple of months. Now sitting infront of me was the prized information , Cindy's phone number. Taking a deep breath, I logged into her flight account shaking my head. Really, Jimmy even had this? Quickly, I purched a flight to Retroville. There is no way she could say no to pre-paid tickets.

Swiftly, I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, dialing in the long distance number. It rang up a couple times, but no one answered. Frowning, I hit redial, but still the same thing happened. I tried three times before I gave up. I decided to call in a hour, maybe she was out of the house for a bit. Yeah, that's it. I double checked to make sure the number was saved onto my phone before quickly logging on Jimmy's computer. Making sure the room was perfect and the way I found it, I skipped down the hallway, jumping onto Jimmy and my bed. "Jimmy!" I said playfully. Jimmy's eyes fluttered open, squinting at me.

"Betty, you do realize its night time, and I have work tomorrow, right?" he mumbled. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't. Besides, I have to stay up. I'm trying to get ahold of a friend, but she isn't home at the moment." I cooed. Jimmy sighed, rubbing his eyes. He slid up in bed staring at me.

"Who?" he asked confused. I grinned.

"Well that's honestly for me to know, and you too find out later." I teased. He laughed, and leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you, but I need sleep. I really do." He said, sound partially annoyed. I laughed.

"I know, even geniuses need to sleep too." I said. He nodded, stared at me, then rolled over. Looking around, I glanced at the room. It was nice, nice and cosy. Slipping out of the room to let my love sleep, I walked towards the kitchen. There wasn't anything I wanted to eat. Sighing, partially annoyed, I grabbed my cell phone. It hadn't even been five minutes, but I wanted to get this done, and I wanted to get it done now.

The phone started ringing, and continued until I almost hung up. Then someone answered. The same voice that she had heard five years ago, the same voice that she a hated since that faithful day Cindy Vortex had managed to steal my Jimmy away. "Hello this is the Cindy Vortex and Jack Morgan residence." The voice said. I grinned, putting on my excited voice.

"Cindy! Oh my god! Hey! I've been trying to reach you for awhile now! How have you been?" I said, partially loud enough to show my fake excitement. There was silence on the other line.

"Who may I ask is calling?" the voice said. I grinned. The girl didn't remember my voice.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me. It's Betty. Betty Quinlan. Remember we went to high school together." I said, pouting. Even though she couldn't see the pout, the pout could diffidently be heard. There was silence again, as if Cindy was trying to figure out something that would make me go away.

"Yeah. I remember you. How did you get this number? I never told anyone where I was going or any details." She said, almost coldly. I had to hold my laughter.

"I have my ways Cindy. Anyways I called you to ask a huge favor, well more a request. I'm getting married!" My voice went super girly and excited.

"That's nice." She muttered.

"Yeah! I was wondering though. Is it possible you could be my maid of honor? I really want you to be. I know we weren't the closesest in high school, and that we haven't seen each other since then. But I was honestly thinking about it, and you're the only person I want my maid of honor to be. So I've been trying really hard to find you!" I pleaded. There was a loud thud on the other end. Cindy must of dropped the phone. Didn't see that one coming did she?

"What about Brittany?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow. Brittany and I hadn't talked in awhile, not since high school.

"Brittany and I aren't on speaking terms right now." I said, truthfully. I could almost hint a snort on Cindy's side.

"And you think we are?" Cindy asked. I laughed.

"Well, we're talking now aren't we? Please Cindy? I pay for the tickets!" I begged.

"What tickets?" Cindy asked, sounding confused.

"To Retroville and Seattle silly!" I joked.

"Who are you getting married to? I might just come to give my appollogys to them." She said. I grinned. Those weren't going to be needed, Jimmy was mine.

"Come to Retroville and see for yourself. It's a surprise. Now Cindy, I won't take no for an answer. Log onto Alaska Air and you'll see you already have a ticket ready for Retroville." I said, revealing my earlier deed. There was silence on the other line again.

"Fine. I'll come. Only because I think wasting a plane ticket and that money is stupid." Cindy spat into the phone. My plan was a success!

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you! Bye Cindy!" I said, then clicked off the phone. Grinning ear to ear, I went to Jimmy and my bed and was able to fall asleep. This was going to be great. Amazing. Wonderful.

(**Time skip, because I don't want to know Betty's dreams…**)

My eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light. Jimmy was up. "Jimmy!" I said softly. He turned to look over at me.

"Go back to sleep love." He said. I nodded, then remembered about the previous night and Cindy.

"Oh! Jimmy. My friend, the one I stayed on the phone with last night, is coming today. Her plane lands actually in three hours. Instead of paying for a hotel room, I figured she could just stay in the guest room. That's ok, right Jimmy? She is going to be my maid of honor. I'll even clean up the house." I threw in. Jimmy thought about that, surprised I offered to clean.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind I guess. Who's coming over?" he asked. I just smiled.

"You'll see. Any ways, why don't you go to work? I'll clean the house and even make dinner." I said sweetly. Jimmy grinned, now that seemed like a treat to him.

"Deal. Love you Betty." He said. I smiled, and leaned up to get my kiss from him. I watched him leave, making sure he was fully gone, before heading down the hall way to his "lab". Really all that thing was, was a small computer room. We were only living here till the marriage was done, then we were going to move into a much bigger house. Grabbing one of his storage cubes, I started going around the house picking up the random things, until finally the house looked spot less. One last touch should make everything perfect. All the pictures of Jimmy and i were taken down. No, I think I want to give Cindy the surprise when Jimmy came home.

**Three hours later**

**Cindy's POV**

I yawned staring out the window. They were right above Retroville now, and so far, what I saw, made it still look the same as it always did, bland and boring. Sighing I looked forward, just as the captian started to announce their decent into Retroville airport. I took a deep breath, grabbing Jack's hand. He smiled at me. "Its going to be ok Cindy. I promise. I don't think they're going to be too mad at you." He said softly. Right, they weren't going to be mad. Nope, I had only deserted them all. Swallowing, I put my seatbelt on, and waited.

Ah, security. You had to love it. They checked us going in, and they checked us going out. Finding our luggage was the next fun thing. Fortuantly, or rather unfortunately, we didn't have to wait for our host. There she was, Betty in all her pride and glory. I fake gagged, causing Jack to laugh. "I dunno Cindy, she looks pretty innocent to be a girl who's up to no good." He said. I rolled my eyes, he didn't know her the way I did.

"Cindy!" Betty almost shouted, running over to me. I felt arms snake around me as she hugged me. "Cindy! You look so different! So much more prettier!" Betty cooed. I rolled my eyes. Betty's eyes darted towards Jack. "You must be her…boyfriend? Am I right?" she asked. Jack quickly nodded, intranced my Betty's superficial beauty. I gagged, and glared at her.

"Right. We need to get our bags, don't we Jack?" I said, stomping on his foot. His head jerked away from Betty, and focused on me. Gulping, he nodded. Betty frowned.

"Ok, follow me. They moved the baggage claim since you were last here Cindy." She said. Right, that's great to know. At least something changed here. I looked up at Jack, who seemed yet again, entranced. Great, now my boyfriend is falling for her. Perfect.

"So um, did they build any new hotels lately?" I asked, desperately hoping that there was a hotel to stay in. Betty laughed.

"Cindy, you're my maid of honor! Your staying with me! I have the guest room made up and everything!" she said softly. Mentally, I groaned. Great, no privacy from Betty, and Jack was going to completely fall for her before the wedding happened. Lovely.

Betty's car started driving, slow enough so that I could stare at the changes. There wasn't many changes, it was still the same old boring Retroville. "Hey Cindy, why don't we stop at the Candy Bar? I'm sure you've told Jack all about it, and he's dieing to go there." She said softly. Swallowing, I shrugged. Do I really want to go there? The same place that all my nightmares originate? Sure why not?

The car pulled into the parking lot, and then pulled up to a stop. "Oh Sam's going to be so excited to see you! His nephew works there now too!" she said. I smiled, not really caring. I didn't want Sam to be excited, I didn't want him to blab about me being back, and that's what he would do. The three of them got out of the car, walking to the entrence. A older looking man looked up as they came in.

"Betty! Nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Sam asked. Betty grinned.

"I'm celebrating. Cindy's back!" she said. Sam stared at me, the blinked.

"Oh my god! Cindy Vortex is back!" he yelled. Everyone turned to look at me. Closing my eyes, I slid down into a booth. Oh god. Please make this end. Quickly.

Betty smiled, then offered me a milkshake. Sighing, I took it, and gulped it down. This day couldn't get any worse right?

**A/N: **So how was it? Its my longest chapter yet : D! I just love to hate Betty. Review please! I'll try to update Friday or Saturday!


	6. Oh Gee, looks like I was wrong again

**Disclaimer: **no. no I don't own Jimmy Nuetron. Got it? Good, glad we have that settled.

A/N: Happy **VERY** bleated Thanksgiving! (even though its been over for a long time…) Did everyone have a good thanksgiving? Mine was pretty good(: OH. Yes. I have to tell you, anyone who has read the first chapter of _Don't mess with my deminsion_, I'm sorry but that's on delay right now. My sister apparently doesn't know what to write, going from my chapter, so its on hold right now. If she doesn't plan on writing a chapter soon, I will write another chapter with doof and human Perry. Also, I am starting another story, a Jimmy Nuetron one of course, except its going to be a crossover with V. If you haven't watched that show, I suggest you do, so I don't ruin everything for you. I also plan in the future having maybe a stargate crossover with Jimmy but that might not happen. (yes, I like to blend Jimmy with everything, I'm like obsessed with it, and blending them with my other favorite shows seems to make me a very happy person.) And for non cross over: I'm writing another marriage one, except in this one, its going to be weird coupling and arranged marriage. Bear with me… I'm going to actually write the first chapter to these soon. But yeah, be on the lookout for those! Now that I've written a long authors note, I can start on my chapter. OH. One last thing. Please don't get offended by my choice of words. I'm sorry I curse.

**Katia11-** lol if only she knew what I had planned for her, and how screwed up her life was going to get(: and your welcome, I truly enjoyed those stories. (oh, and not that this goes with anything, but my nickname is Kait, it's close to what you signed xD)

**Chaylorfan4eve1995-** Aw thanks, I'm glad you loved it!

**DiceRox09- **She'll get worse later on! Thanks, I'm looking forward to writing more of this. I'm abit blocked on what I want to say, but hopefully this is an ok enough reaction.

**Genseeker25-** (Chapter 1- ) Oh sorry. Yeah, I wasn't paying to much attention to that spelling. Really sorry! Yeah, I view her as the stronger one too, but I wanted to make her seem a little more weaker. In the story she's not exactly happy with being stuck in Retroville, and she's sick of her parents. She had be planning running away before she even dated Jimmy though, and she planned to keep that even if it meant hurting everyone..

(Chapter 5- ) Yeah, but that was while they were in elementary school, and Betty being a snake( in my view she would do anything to piss off Cindy) so she(in the story) goes for the one thing Cindy cares the most about, Jimmy. Right now, she is kind of hoping that Jimmy is so hurt and angry with Cindy that he'll still marry her. But thanks for your reviews(:

**JazzGirl123-** Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying my stories! Here's the update you wanted!

**JNCV Forever-** They'll eventually get back together….maybe(: Actually I have a plan to twist more things ups. Maybe make things more awkward, but I guess everyone will have to wait and see… That's sooo cool that you have the same name as Jimmy. I have nothing similar to his name DX Well except that the first letter of my name comes after J…

**Chapter 6:** Oh Gee, looks like I was wrong again

**Cindy Pov**

I refused to look at any one while we were at the Candy Bar. It just didn't feel right being there, knowing that was the last place I had been before I disappeared from everyones life. The room was a mixture of surprise, hurt, confusion, anger, and excitement. Betty just smiled at me innocently. "Relax Cindy! Nobody's seen you in ages, you should enjoy this attention." She said softly. I shrugged. I looked up at her, desperate for her to let me leave. Noticing my eyes begging her, she nodded. "Ok, ok. We'll leave." She said sadly. I gave her a look of relief, then stood up, practically dragging Jack out of the Candy bar. Betty was soon behind us, keys in hand. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that uncomfortable." She said softly, her eyes sad. Jacks eyes widened.

"I think its ok. Cindy isn't the type of person who likes to draw attention to herself. I figured that out the first couple of days we were dating." Jack said with a laugh. Betty nodded.

"Really? I remember in school she always lov-" I decided to cut Betty off.

"Loved to do drama." I finished the sentence. It was true, I had loved drama class in high school, but I had played it off that it had made my character go down, and made me not want to draw attention. If she had told Jack anything about their childhood, she'd have to do to much explain, and then she'd have to go into detail about Jimmy. She'd had to explain all about the space adventures, the romances, and her pains. Jack is they type to easily be jealous, and honestly I didn't want to go through that right now. Betty stared at me for a couple seconds before smiling knowingly.

"Oh yeah. Cindy was amazing at acting. I always wondered why she stopped." Betty said, looking over to me innocently. I sighed. Betty knew why I stopped.

"I seem too recall a certain brunette ruined my chances." I hissed. Betty laughed. The car seemed to stop again, this time at a house. Betty killed the engine, the looked at the two of us.

"Well, home sweet home." She said, pointing. I studied it, partially amazed. "I know its small, but its home for now. My fiancé and I are moving after the marriage." She said, her eyes lighting up. Before I could blink, Betty was out of the car, and at my door holding out her hand. "Come on Cindy, I want to take you to your room. Then we can talk while I make dinner. I told my lovely man that I would make my world famous roast. Would you mind helping me?" she asked.

I stared at her, mentally screaming. "_No. I do not want to help you. I don't even want to be here._" I thought. Sighing I shrugged. "Sure. Sounds fun." I said. Jack laughed.

"My Cindy in the kitchen? Helping make dinner? I never thought I would see this day, I can't even get her to make me toast and eggs at home. Your absolutely amazing Betty, a magical worker." Jack laughed. I glared at him. "Just saying Cin, I begged you and even promised to bring that special ice cream you like." He whimpered. I grimaced. I hated that ice cream, I only put up with it because it was Jack's family recipe ice cream. The three of us stood in silence until I grabbed my bags and headed to the front door. Betty smiled and ran up behind me, quickly unlocking the door.

It didn't take long for Betty to place us in our room. "I'm sorry Cindy, I wasn't expecting two people coming, the room is small, but the beds can expan to fit two people, so I think it'll be alright." She said. I smiled, nodding slowly. I looked around the room, studing its contents. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a small desk with a chair. So it might be plain, but oh well. I can live with it. "Anyways, lets go bake some dinner for our lovers, and try to please them." Betty giggled. I nodded slowly, following her out of the room.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'm actually going to take a nap, I'm pretty tired. Wake me up when dinners done." Jack said. I didn't reply. Right, I do that. I watched as Betty started to wash her hands, then watched as she motioned for me to do the same. Ok, at least she washes her hands, got to give her props there. I stuck my hands quickly under the water, but immediately drew them back. The water was scolding hot. Why was it that hot? Betty looked over, confused.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. I held up my now red hands.

"Is your water always that hot?" I asked, she shrugged.

"I guess I'm used to it. Turn it down if you want. When your done, can you start washing potato's and chopping onions?" she asked. I nodded. Ok, that's simply surely I can do that simple task. Betty handed me the potato's first. "Put some warm water in the sink and just start scrubbing the dirt off." She ordered. I nodded again and started with my lovely task.

(**time skip. Sorry my lovely readers, this is giving me a head ache and I have writers block!**)

I hate making dinner. If I had ever been good at it before, I obviously wasn't anymore. On the plus side, the food looked appetizing, got to give props to Betty. I was pretty amazed with that. She looked over to me, and started handing me dishes to put on the table. Oh, right. We eat with plates, bowls, forks, knives,etc. Forgot about that detail. I grabbed the cups first, arranged four cups around the table, then came back for the plates. "So Betty, when is this fiancée of yours going to be here?" I asked. She looked over to the kitchen clock, then to the door. She shrugged. Sighing I leaned over the counter, grabbing the plates. Walking towards the table, I didn't realize my back would be facing to the back. I was just about to put the last plate on the table before I heard a door close.

"Betty, I'm home! I would have been home earlier, but there was horrible traffic on the highway." a deep voice said. I froze. I recognized that voice. Oh dear god, please say it's just a coincidence. I slowly turned around, until I was faced to face with the voice. Our eyes met, and he paled. My hands started shaking and within seconds the glass plate shattered on the ground. Oh crap. My stomach started aching. This isn't happening.

"Jimmy! Sweetie, its fine! You remember Cindy Vortex right? She's the one who _promised _ to be my maid of honor. This is her boyfriend, Jack." Betty said sweetly, her hands pointing to Jack. Jack stared back and forth from Jimmy and I, partially confused. Finally, Jack held out his hand and shook it. Betty seemed to just then realize the fact that there was shattered glass on the ground. "My god Cindy! Are you ok? Don't worry about the plate, I'll get a new one for you!" she said, and rushed into the kitchen. That bitch. She set me up. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Jimmy. Long time no see." I said softly, hoping there was no tension. Boy was I wrong.

"Yeah, _Vortex_ it has been. Five years to be exact." He said coldly. My legs went numb and I cringed. Great, this was going to be a fun, fun time. He looked away. "I'll be in the kitchen." He muttered. Jack looked at me confused. I shook my head, guess I'll have to explain that tonight.

**(Jimmy's POV-** a bit before coming home**)**

I groaned, as car horns blared outside my car. Could traffic go any slower? All I wanted to do was get home, see Betty, meet her 'old friend' and eat dinner. Was that to unfair to ask for? My fingers drummed against the stiring wheel, but then I smiled. Ah the perks of being a genius, with a car that you partially made. "Newton, please go into cloaking mode and fly around this traffic." I ordered.

"Yes Mr. Neutron. " The robotic voice said. I smiled. Why hadn't I of thought of this earlier. Now my house was in view. Grinning, I parked and ran up the stairs. Flinging the door open so I could see Betty quicker, I stepped through.

"Betty, I'm home! I would have been home earlier, but there was horrible traffic on the highway." I announced. Betty didn't seem to be in the room yet, but a blonde girl with a brown headed man were. This must be Betty's Maid of Honor. I smiled, getting ready to great her. She seemed to freeze, before slowly turning around. Now I'm standing face to face with a girl I had wished to see in five years. Right now however, I wish she was gone. I felt my face pale as I stared at her. There was a loud shattering noise, then I heard Betty's voice. The guy, apparently named Jack, was shaking my hand. I couldn't focus on them though. My eyes were locked on Cindy. She said something softly. In my brain I knew I should be nicer but the words came out cold and hard. "Yeah, _Vortex_ it has been. Five years to be exact." I spat. She cringed. Good, she deserved it. I turned, following Betty into the kitchen. "Why is she here? I know she's here to be your Maid of Honor, but why her?" I said, trying not to yell. Was this a joke? I was just getting ready for a new happy life, with out Cindy, without the painful memories of the past. I didn't want Cindy here now. I knew I was still in love with her, even though it was five years. Didn't Betty realize this might make this horrible awkward.

"Jimmy, she's been gone for five years. No one tried to invite her to anything. Two weddings, so many babies. I bet she hasn't talked to her mom in ages and probably doesn't know about Mindy. Just think about that. The girl needed to have some kind of excuse to come back, and this was a perfect reason. Her parents are going to be thrilled." Betty explained. No this wasn't perfect. I clenched my fists. "Come on Jimmy, its only for a bit. Then she'll go back to Alaska, and we'll go on our honeymoon. She'll wont be back in our lives for a very long time." She cooed. I felt to sick to respond. She was right. There was no way I wanted to get hurt again, this time I wont refall for her, and before I know it, she'll be gone. "Now, lets go eat dinner ok?" she said softly, grabbing another plate. I nodded. Right, ok. Food. Then I'll go to my sactuary, and figure out what I'm going to do about this problem.

**A/N:** So this was a absolute fail chapter. Its so short too . I could not think of ANYTHING to write DX I'm so sorry if I ruined everyones chances for a more dramatic meeting. Maybe later, when the story is over, I'll remake the story and try to make it like 100% more dramatic. We'll see. Sorry it took so long for me to write…. Honestly I don't think another chapter will be up for a bit, this week is busy(holiday concert for my HS Band; TONS of tests and papers I have to take/turning, and party planning) This weekend I'll be busy too. SO. I'm sorry if an update doesn't happen till the 13-20th….Forgive me! Guess what? My birthday is coming up on Saturday (my sweet 16!) You know what I want for my birthday? Reviews! Please? Thank you!


	7. And then there was five and a ring

Disclaimer: Right. I didn't own it last time, and honestly now, I rather not own it now. Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nick and its writers(:

A/N: Oh lord, I'm so sorry, I've been promising to update since December like a long time ago. So much has been going on, and I'm really sorry it took four months to update. You see, stuff has been happening. School- projects that take a toll on my sleep, insane classes, the fact I'm way behind. Vacation- yeah guys, I took a vacation, it was desperately needed. And then the big thing, Earthquakes, Tsunami's, and Nuclear crap. You see, I live in Japan. But far from Sendai and Fukushima. We were still affected though by all of it though. If you type in Japanese earthquake ftw, its like the first thing to pop up I think. My friends recorded that inside our mini-mart. Kind of scary. I was away on a school trip, we were supposed to stay the night, but that got cancelled (thank god, so many aftershocks that day, and the base we were on was supposidly flooding….) It took 6.5 hours to get home. Were still having a lot of earthquakes, but I think everything is starting to settle down… ANYWAYS. So sorry if this chapter's crap, I've been really trying hard to get it written…

Chapter 7: And then there were five and a ring.

(Cindy POV)

Dinner of course was so far rather quiet. Jack was sending nervous vibes, staring at Jimmy and I, and Betty the demon women she was, looked like she was rather enjoying the tension between Jimmy and I. Of course she was, why wouldn't she enjoy watching this? She had hated me most of my elementry through high school career. My fingers curled around my fork, trying to force myself to pick up a piece of meat. The meat, though it looked pretty good, was rather dry when it was in my mouth. Honestly, I don't know if maybe that was because of how I was feeling, or if it really was dry. I poked at another piece of meat, before slowly sticking it my mouth. This was when my eyes flickered towards Betty, who seemed to be contemplating something, before finally relase her fork back onto the table and giving everyone a huge smile. Oh jeez, shes going to talk. This should be good. "I have something to tell everyone." She said. We looked up at her, and I still continued to chew. Yeah, yeah, bring on the good stuff. "Last week, I found out, and mind you, I went to the hospital first to double check…" she paused. I swallowed and then put another piece of meat in my mouth. With any luck, she wasn't what I was thinking. "Turns out I'm three weeks pregnant!" She said. I dropped my fork, the food in my mouth still halfway chewed, so that there was a loud clinging noise that echoed the now silent room.

Jack was the first to speak. "That's great! Congrats you two!" he said excitedly. Right, congratulations Betty, your even more of a bitch now. I stood up, and deciding that I did not want to be at the table anymore. To be truthfull, I think I want to go back to Alaska, and be back in my normal new life. That life where I didn't have to bother with the past, and just focus on my future with Jack and school. As I left, I could tell that both anger and jealousy was rushing through me. How could she do this? All in the same night too. Was this pay back for stealing Jimmy? I didn't even steal him, he liked me, and I liked him. Betty had been the one who said I could have him back in Elementry school, so why do this? I marched to the guest room, using my amazing descion skills. There was no way I was staying here anymore. Heart pounding, I zipped up the bags trying to make the ready. The door flew open. "Cindy! What is going on with you? Why are you packing up? You should be happy for Betty!" he barked. I cringed, closing my eyes. He was angry. Why was he angry? Did I some how embarrass him? "I mean really. That's no way to repay the host. Leaving her table so rudely. She's been nothing but kind this evening! What's gotten into you?" he said bitterly. Part of me was angry, another part amused, but most of all, I was confused. This wasn't my Jack. What happened to Jack?

"I don't want to be here anymore." I simply said. Jack laughed.

"Of course you do Cindy. Are you jealous of all this?" he asked. I stared at him. Jealous? Damn right I was. I was supposed to be the one getting married to Jimmy, not Betty. I was the stupid person who ran away. I looked away, not replying. "Look, I was actually saving this till later on, maybe at a fancy dinner or something. But Cindy," he paused, walking away momentarily to dig through one of the bags I had packed. He pulled out a small something. My heart stopped. Oh god, no, please don't say what he's going to do. Not right now, its not a good time. Jack kneeled down onto one knee, grabbing my hand. "Cynthia? Cynthia Vortex? The woman of my dreams, who fires the passion in my sole. The women who gives me strength to go through the day. My best friend, my true love. The girl I've been in love with since the moment I met her. Is it unjust to ask a simple question? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and beyond that too. I want you to be the women who is always by my side, and no one else. Cynthia? Cindy? Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" He said, staring into my eyes as he opened a small box. I could feel my body shaking. He placed the ring in my finger, his eyes begging me to accept. I couldn't say no.

"Y-y-yes." I managed to stutter. Jimmy was getting married now, he was happy. Now he had a smart genius baby coming with the beauty of Betty. Why couldn't I be at least somewhat happy too? Jack beamed at me, immediately drawing me into a hug, and then just as quickly, a kiss. I'll make this work things will go ok. I should be happy now, shouldn't I? As he pulled me back into a hug, silent tears gathered at my eyelids. This isn't right, I have to forget Jimmy after I leave. Jack broke away and started pulling me to the door. I locked my legs. "Hey! Wait, where are we going?" I asked. Jack smiled.

"Well its obvious isn't it? To tell Jimmy and Betty of course! Just think, if we plan it right, our weddings can be on the same day. I'm sure they wont mind. Mom'll love it, and seeing as your parents already live here, having your family be here isn't going to be hard." He said. I stepped back. Tell Jimmy? Get married at the same time. I felt sick and the room was starting to turn in circles, this couldn't be happening. "Well come on then." He said, dragging me out of the room. Unwillingly, I stood in front of Jimmy and Betty, refusing to look at them. "Cindy and I have an announcement to make also!" Jack said proudly. The two of them looked up. Jack nudge me. "Cindy, tell them!" he said.

"We're engaged." I mumbled. Betty stared at me for a second.

"Can you repeat that Cindy, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She said. I glared at her mentally.

"Jack and I are engaged. Would you like me to spell that out for you? I think your smart enough to realize that aren't you?" I spat. Betty took a moment to analyze the new information, but then smiled.

"That's great. I'm so-oo happy for you! " Betty squealed. She studied me for a second, then clapped. "Cindy!" she yelled, though everyone in the room could hear her if she was whispering.

"What?" I said, trying to calm down. This probably looked bad to Jack, him proposing and then I get all pissy.

"I have a marvelous idea!" she said. I bet she was just doing this to piss me off more. Surely she was, because obvoiously it was working. "How about you two get married the same day as us! Like a double wedding or something." She said.

"NO!" Jimmy and I screamed. The two happy people of the house turned their heads to us, then laugh. I looked over a Betty, who started giggle and really smiling. Ah, she was enjoying this.

"I think that's a great idea! This will be great." Jack said. Oh god. This is going to be a nightmare. A horrible disasterous nightmare that I hope I wake up from soon.

**A/N:** Sorry its so short. I don't know what to write D: but on better news, I'm baaaaaack!


	8. Talking leads to?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

**A/N**: Hey my wonderful followers. Its been awhile hasn't it? I keep putting off writing, with my excuses of, "Oh I'm too tired, I'll do it later." Or "I can't do it tonight, I have to get up in the morning for work." Oh or my newest excuse, "I need to pack…" Yeahhh, guess what guys? I'm moving. This sucks a lot, even if I'm staying in Japan. I'm moving to the loving island of Okinawa in August. In my future I predict: heat, typhoons, and wonderful beautiful beaches.

Oh yeah, so I have all the chapters for this story and We Met again planned. I have actually posted more of WMA on Deviant Art then here, but I'll get the uploaded eventually. There will twelve (planned) chapters for this story and ten chapters for WMA. If I have inspiration in between writing those chapters there may be more.

In the spirit of Harry Potter, and the fact that I really have been in the harry potter mood and such, I have a Harry Potter cross over in the works that will show up when I either, 1. Get to the last couple chapter of this story (quite honestly I don't know what's going to happen with my other stories, but I would like to get this story finished.) or 2. When this story is completely done. Chapter 1 is already been written. I've checked, there is NO Jimmy Neutron x Harry Potter, guess you really wouldn't mix those two together. I'm sort of excited for it, if I can manage it, there will be seven stories about it. Then again, it has taken me a ear to write 8 chapters, so we'll see.

ANYWAYS. I should shut up right?

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my stories, I really appreciated it. See the reviews encouraged me to write the chapter more and more. Keep it up guys!

**Chapter 8: Talking leads to…?**

Falling back on my bed was probably the best thing I've done in a long time. That was until Jack fell on it too. "Jeez Cindy, who knew planning a marriage was so tiring." Jack said. I glanced over at him and shrugged. Something about getting married to Jack didn't seem right to me, but then again, I love Jack, didn't I? Was I really ready to marry him though? I felt Jack's arms wrap around me and for the first time in awhile, I didn't fight him embrace.

"Jack…Are we really ready to get married to each other?" I mumbled. Jack let go and started laughing.

"Of course I do. I've been ready to marry you since I met you. I love you more than I love anything, and this is the best way that I can show I love you." He said softly. My throat tightened.

"I love you too." I managed to say, even if it was softly. We laid there until I could hear him breathing at a steady pace. He really had fallen asleep. I stared at the ceiling, thinking. This time next month, I'd be back in my small apartment with my husband going back to school. I sighed, such a weird concept. Rolling over, I told myself to sleep. Obviously that would do me some good.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Sitting up, I came face to face with Betty. She had a monstrous grin on her face. "Made you breakfast!" She said cheerfully. My eyes focused on the food in her hand. Cautiously, I reached out to it.

"Where's Jack?" I mumbled, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"With Jimmy. I'm proud of the two of them; they seem to be getting along pretty well. The two are having a boy's day out, Jimmy is showing him all his "toys", then they probably will go fishing, Jack mentioned something about trying to get him to go." Betty said with a laugh. Toys? Was she talking about his inventions? "I thought maybe we could hang out together for the day. They opened a decent mall down town since you last lived here. There is a nice spa in there." She said cheerfully.

"Why did you do all of this? Invite me, pay for tickets, the other stuff? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls in Retroville that you'd rather have as your maid of honor." I questioned. Betty snorted.

"Actually most people here, they don't care for me much, nor are they to terribly excited for me getting married to Jimmy. I thought it would be nice for everyone to get you back into town." She said softly. I nodded slowly. Somewhere inside was screaming that was a lie, but I ignored it. I set my plate on my nightstand and got up. Betty continued to stare at me.

"I thought we were going to the Spa." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"So, uh, naturally, I need to get dressed." I muttered.

"Oh right, uh sorry." Betty said awkwardly, getting up and shuffling out of the room. I sighed and slipped on a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt. Mental note, I really needed to do laundry. Betty stared at me as I walked out. "Oh well, were going to put a robe on anyways." She said. I wasn't really in the mood to care about that comment.

I yawned. The spa hadn't been all that great. Betty had gotten sick half way through, resulting in her having to spend the rest of the day alone. Betty had taken some Tylenol and went straight to bed as soon as we got home. Well, I guess doing some laundry couldn't help. "Betty, I'm doing some laundry, hope you don't mind." I yelled to the sleeping person. Of course she didn't respond. I hummed my current song obsession, "Secrets" by One Republic, as I tossed in Jack and my clothes into the washing machine and closed the lid. Fifteen minutes, that's how long I had before the clothes would be clean.

I used my time to look around the house. When I had first gotten here, Betty didn't have any pictures up. Now she has a many pictures up. Jimmy and her walking down a beach side, the two of the sharing a kiss on a boat, the two of them in front of the house which they seemed to have boat proudly, and her least favorite, the one that caused my chest to hurt, Jimmy on one knee doing what looked like he was purposing to her. My head was spinning. That could have been me. I could have been the person with Jimmy in all those photographs. I had been stupid though and ran away, and of course only naturally, Jimmy moved on. Part of me wondered how long it took for him to get over me. Obviously not that long, since he was engaged to _her._

There was a loud ding, signaling that the laundry was done. I tour my eyes from the photographs, realizing that I had been drawn to the pictures and lost in my thoughts. Slowly, I made my way back to the laundry room. Tossing the clothes and a dryer sheet into the dryer, I set it to a seventy minute cycle. Right now what was I supposed to do? I probably had an hour or so before Jimmy and Jack got back, and it had been awhile since I had watched any TV. Grabbing the blanket off my bed, I made my way to the living room where the TV was and curled up on the couch. I flipped through the channels, finally settling on a old re-run of _Reba._ It seemed like a marathon of _Reba_ episodes, which suit me just fine.

I didn't hear anyone come through the front door. So when I heard Jimmy say, "Cindy?" I about jumped out of my skin. I stared at him, trying to catch my breath as my heart raced from the scare. What made my heart race more was when he plopped down on the couch next to me. I stared at him, wasn't he supposed to still be with Jack?

"What? How come your back? I thought you and Jack were spending the day together." I mumbled, trying not to showcase the fact that he had just scared the living daylights out of me.

"We were, till Jack said he wanted to go fishing. I sent a replica me. There's only so much of him I can handle." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, Jack loves to talk. I've gotten used to it. What was he going on about this time?" I asked.

"You. Pretty much about everything within the last couple of years together. I couldn't take much of it." He said softly. I blushed.

"Sorry about that." I said softly. He looked confused.

"About what?" he asked.

"About him not shutting up." I paused. "And I'm sorry about running away that night. I feel so incredibly stupid doing that, I regret it every day. I really did lov-" Jimmy cut me off. It was then I realized something warm was on my lips. My heart pounded. What…? I couldn't stop it though; I didn't want to stop it. Kissing Jimmy it felt right. His arms hugged me. I felt tiny tingles going through my body and fireworks going off in my brain.

Then it hit me. Oh god, we were kissing. We were KISSING. I pushed away quickly. "Jimmy. Oh god, we can't kiss. We're both getting married next week, to _different _people. Oh god. Oh god, this is bad." I panicked. I got up and did what I seemed to do best, I ran away from him. At least this time I didn't leave the city, I just went to my room. Closing the door, I slouched down on the floor and touched my lips. Oh my god, what had we done? I had felt something during that kiss. Did I still love him…?

**Jack's POV**

"Hey Jimmy, how long did you know Betty and Cindy?" I asked. Silence. Jimmy had been really quiet the whole time. I glanced over at him and groaned. Right, this guy was a genius; of course he could make a fake self. I wonder how long I had been talking to fake Jimmy. Sighing, I turned the car around, heading back to the house. I would just spend time with Cindy.

I walked into the house turning the door handle. I could see Jimmy and Cindy talking. "…sorry about running away. I feel so incredibly stupid doing that, I regret it every day. I really did lov-" I heard moments before seeing something that could kill me. Jimmy was kissing her, and she wasn't stopping him. My heart pounded hard. This wasn't happening. I stood there watching them. Then she pushed him away. I slid back onto the porch, listening to what she had to say. "Jimmy. Oh god, we can't kiss. We're both getting married next week, to _different _people. Oh god. Oh god, this is bad." I heard her cry. I waited till it was silent, and then walked into the room. Jimmy was sitting there in shock and confusion. Oh hell, it wasn't going to matter much if I did this. My arm swung at him, hitting him square on the cheek.

"Stay away from my wife." I hissed. He looked up at me.

"She's not your wife yet." He muttered. I snorted.

"You know, I'll forget about what you did until much later. I hold a great grudge. The only reason I'm not telling your sorry ass off to Betty is because I know that would upset Cindy even more. So I'm just telling you, don't you _ever_ come near her like that again." I spat at him then went back outside. I will kill him if he does that again. He kissed her, he held her, and he tried to take what was mine. Clenching my fists, I walked back towards my rental car. I set the car to drive and my mind went blank. I drove and drove and didn't pay much attention to where I went and honestly, I really didn't care either.

**A/N:**

SO? Any comments? It's probably not my best chapter, but I actually like this one. I'm going to update soon again, or at least we can hope. OH listen to the song she has stuck in her head. It's actually pretty good, my sister introduced it to me. (She was reading a fan fiction on deviantart, and that was one of the songs the user put down.) Annnd yeah. That's about it.


	9. Guilty Dances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

**a/n:** We'll guys, I hope you liked the last chapter. I tried to not make it to terribly crappy. Now I have a request. I don't really know how it works, but I was talking to my sister and friend, and we were talking about beta readers. I don't fully don't understand that, but if someone could be my beta reader, that would be amazing. I don't even know how to go about getting one but I would LOVE, with a capital L-O-V-E to have one. I don't think I want one till at least October, but if someone could: A. Explain Beta Readers, and B. Be my Beta Reader, i would really appreciate it. I have a few different stories planned out, but they won't be coming till much later. Lets get this story done okay? "Don't mess with my deminsion" might disappear because my sister doesn't want to write her part and I have no clue how to continue it. We'll see though, I am a huge Perry/ Doof shipper(yes, I know it's a little twisted, but I like it with them as humans, not as human/Animal) SO we will see what happens. WMA will be put off for awhile, its sort of hard to write right now… My sister and I are planning a story together, lets see is she actually writes this one with me…It's a Phineas and Ferb one. I have a new Jimmy Neutron/Harry potter crossover, with about 3 or 4 chapters written already, but that will not go up until this one is finished. Hopefully everyone will like it. I guess we'll see what happens…. Sorry I haven't been updating... I do want to say thank you to Everyone though. You guys are all great! Thanks for your support. NOW onward to my story!

**Chapter 9: **Guilty dances

**Cindy POV**

"Cindy about yes-" Jimmy started. I quickly turned around and walked back into my room. I could feel my cheeks burning of embarrassment. I couldn't exactly face him right now without thinking about him and I kissing.

Jack was still sleeping on our bed, curled up on his side. He seemed to have gotten home late last night, which the thought sort of amused me that he spent a late night talking to a fake Jimmy. The thing that had confused me though was why he smelled of alcohol. Jack never drank; he was fully against drinking alcohol. He had told me that during their high school years, he and a couple of good friends experimented with alcohol at his house. When he went to school the following day, he discovered one friend had been hospitalized while the other, as he was told, died instantly in a car crash. Ever since then he hadn't touched alcohol. But something had caused him to drink?

"Jack, honey… why don't you take some aspirin and let's go out on a drive. I remember a few great spots from when I was younger. It could be our last date." I said softly, stroking his head. He rolled over and his face was pale white. "Oh jeez Jack, how much did you drink last night?" I asked. He shrugged. I shook my head.

"Can't we go tonight? I just want to sleep." He mumbled. Jack was turning down a date? Seriously? That never happened; he usually had to drag me out of the house for a date. Confused, I nodded. He smiled weakly then rolled over and fell back asleep. I sighed and got out of our room. Fine, maybe I'll go see Libby then. The phone started ringing. I waited for Jimmy to answer, but he seemed to let it ring. Dragging my feet to the phone, I picked it up.

Immediately I heard a cheerful voice. "Is this the home of Miss Quinlan?" the voice said.

"This is her home, but this is Cindy Vortex speaking. Betty is sleeping." I said into the phone. There was silence and then the cheerful voice started up.

"Cindy? Girl when were you planning on coming to see me again?" the voice said.

"Libby?" I questioned. There was a small laugh.

"Yeah! We should hang out a bit later, you know after everyone's ballroom dance class." She said. Ballroom class?

"I was actually going to go see you. I haven't really got to see you much since I got here. What do you mean ballroom dance class?" I said.

"Didn't Jack tell you? He and Betty signed you, Jimmy, and them up for dance lessons. Anyways, they start in ten minutes, and honestly I think you guys really need to come. It seems like you and Jack especially need them, seeing that you two are getting married in less than a week." She said. Oh god, I forgot about that. Jack had mentioned something about classes, I just hadn't listened.

"Right well, I'll try to get Jack to wake up and I'll have Jimmy wake up Betty. I'll see you soon Libs." I said.

"See you soon!" Libby said before hanging up. Thankfully Ballroom dancing had been a strong point for me in high school. I ran to my room, jumping onto our bed.

"Jack get your ass out of bed. You signed us up for dance lessons and guess what? It's today." I screamed at him. Jack turned and groaned. I watched him get up, only to see his face pale again as his chest lurched. Oh god, ew, he is going to puke. I pulled him towards our door and shoved him in the nearest bathroom. Well so much for him going to dance lessons. Not wanting to watch him puke his guts out, I walked out into the living. "Hey Jimmy, go wake up Betty you guys need to go to your dance lessons." I said.

I don't really understand how or why I was standing in front of a dance studio with Jimmy. Libby was standing out there, with a huge grin on her face. "No Jack or Betty?" she said. I shook my head. Betty apparently was doing the same thing Jack was doing, just for different reasons. "Well that's fine. We might as well continue on with the dance lesson though, no sense in wasting lessons." She said her grin widening. I quickly shook my head, but was already being pulled into the studio.

My breath was jagged as I stared at his face. "And one and two and three and four and…" Libby said in the distance. My heart raced as our feet did the same. I was dancing with Jimmy. We danced across the floor following the music closely. At the end he lowered me causing our faces to nearly touch. Both of us were breathe hard. Libby gave a small gasp. "Ah, I had forgotten you guys had taken ballroom dancing lessons before. Didn't you guys try out for a ballroom dancing contest senior year and win? You two haven't lost it, that was great! I may not have to teach Betty and Jack, you two will be able to whisk them off their feet." Libby stopped and stared at us thoughtfully. "Its funny, everyone always thought that you two would be the ones getting married to each other. You guys really do look great together. Say, why don't we round up the gang and go somewhere random and then go to the Candy Bar like good old times." Libby said. My throat caught. The Candy Bar? That's where I had ran away that night. I opened my mouth to decline, but Jimmy opened his first.

"Sure why not, it's been ages since everyone was together. It'll be great! Just like the old days." he said. I looked at him panicked. Oh no, all I wanted to do was go home and being with Jack. Libby grinned again, and ran to the side of the studio.

"Looks like I'm free for the next couple hours. It's great that the day has just started. Let me call Sheen and have him call Carl and we can meet in a half hour? Do you think the old hover car still works Jimmy?" she joked. Jimmy laughed.

"I don't think it could support us all now. It would be funny though if it could. I do though have a new hover car though, haven't tested it though." He laughed. Oh please Libby, be like your old self and don't want to go. Libby laughed.

"Sounds excellent. Let's meet in the parking lot of the Candy Bar then." She said. Oh great, really Libby? Really?

"Hey about yesterday…" jimmy started. I shook my head.

"It's fine. Really. Old habits die hard. I didn't really think about your feelings when I left you that night, I know you must have really been hurt. I actually thought you might hate me for it. I'm sorry about that. We can't do the kiss thing again though. You have Betty now and I have Jack." I said softly. Jimmy winced when he heard Jack's name.

"I was hurt. I don't know how many days I spent trying to find you. You were great at hiding your steps by the way. Eventually I made myself forget about you. I wasn't the only person looking for you. Everyone was, even Betty. It was about a year ago that Betty and I really started dating again. We actually bought this house about six months ago. We got engaged around that time too. " he said softly. I breathed out. So he hadn't hated me. That was good.

"Well I'm glad you and Betty found happi-" Jimmy cut me off. He face was nervous.

"Does Jack really hold grudges?" he asked suddenly. I blinked confused at his question.

"Yeah. He is diffidently the kind of person who holds a huge grudge. He and I were friends with this couple at our college, except one night his friend got drunk and started talking about me. Apparently I'm very well liked. Jack has held it against him for the rest of the semester. I know for a fact he still is holding that grudge and that was about two years ago..."i started. Jimmy shifted legs uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I think he likes you. Honestly." I laughed, but Jimmy was still shifting legs. "Really Jimmy. Unless he saw us the other day, he has no reason to not really like you. Anyways, I think I'm going to pass on tonight. I don't really think we should be going on adventures anymore like when we were kids, you know, since we are adults now. I think I'm going go home, a spend a quality night with Jack. Tell everyone I'm sorry!" I murmured softly. Jimmy looked down, and then reached out, grabbing my arm.

"I loved you. Oh god, I still really love you. Why did you have to come back here? Why couldn't you have stayed wherever you had run off to? I didn't want to still love you, but I love you." he cried, pulling me into a tight grip hug. "Jack told me to stay away from you, but I don't think I really can. Cindy, I really don't know what to do. Tell me not to marry Betty." he sobbed. My stomach lurched. Oh god, I was a marriage wrecker. That what I was. I pushed him away, and then watched him stumble before falling. He had to marry Betty.

"Your pathetic, do you know that? Go marry Betty. Were both engaged to different people now. You have your life and I have mine. You only think you love me because of mixed feelings from the past. You belong with Betty now and I belong with Jack." I spat angrily. Honestly, why I was so angry about this, I didn't understand. "I'm going home, don't wait for me. I'll see you later." I growled, and then did what I had done many times before now. I ran away from Jimmy.

Even though I had ran home, I still had somehow beat Jimmy. Good, I didn't want to see him right now. Swinging the front door open, I slid inside the house. I made my way towards Jack and my bedroom, that is till I heard voices from Betty and Jimmy's room. I raised my eye brow, maybe Jimmy had beaten me here, but if he had where was the car? Shrugging, I walked towards their room. Who cared if I eavesdropped, no one could stop me from doing that. "...Are you sure it's mine?" a male voice said. There was a loud snort in reply.

"Want to know the truth? I had my period two days before we met. What do you make of that?" Betty voice shrilled. There was silence. Wait period?

"But it could have easily been his. I'm sure you two have..." The man paused.

"Honestly Jack. I know for a fact I wasn't pregnant before I left to meet you, and when I came back, well let's see, I was pregnant, so what do you take from that?" Betty hissed. My stomach dropped, but the rest of me froze. Jack? How could Jack be the father, if they had just met? "Look, I had to make up the story to Jimmy so he would believe it's his. You know what it would do to my marriage plans if he found out the baby wasn't his and that his girlfriend for the past couple of years had been sneaking off to go meet some guy? My marriage wouldn't be existent. Besides, after I'm married, we're done. You can see your son or daughter whenever you want, but were not going to carry on. Its one thing to do while we're dating people, but while were married...? You know how shocked I was to find out that you were dating Cindy of all people. You know how awkward that is for me?" Betty snorted again. My stomach twisted. So they had been meeting? Oh god, how long had I really known and dated Jack? My heart sunk.

Getting up, I made my way slowly back to my room. What was I going to do? I felt as if I was going to puke. Right, well then, I am stupid. I was going to marry someone like Jack. Screw him and this screwed up pregnancy. Most of all screw Betty. I violently slammed my suitcase down onto my bed and immediately started shoving my clothes into it. Fine, play like that Jack, you screwed it all over. The door opened but I ignored it. "Cindy? What are you doing?" Jack asked. I turned to face a rather pale Jack.

"What am I doing? What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing up. I'm leaving you and your sorry excuse for a marriage. Trying to cover your butt aren't you Jack? You told Jimmy to stay away from me, but oh, wait a minute, you knocked up his fiancé, is that a little bit hypocritical?" I spat at him. If it was possible, what color was left in Jack's face must of disappeared because he was a solid sickly pale. I twisted my engagement ring off my hand. Staring at it, I shook my head. "I thought all these years that you were such a great and amazing person. I was going to give you my life and love. Its rather amusing though, all those times you left me alone in our cold apartment to go on some kind of trip, you were meeting Betty. I don't even want to know how you met her. I am going to say this once Jack. It's over. Were over. This whole thing of a marriage, it's over. I don't care what kind of mess this will cause. Just know, this, whatever it is, is over. "I yelled, throwing the ring at him as hard as I could."Oh and tell your little slut that I'm not going to be in her wedding. Have a nice life Jack." I said before taking my suitcase and myself out the door.

**A/N**: Well...? How was it? I think this might have been one of my longest chapters! I was so shocked to see that! I wanted to make more dramatic(lately all I have been doing besides attempting to write this(can you believe this, my stupid computer doesn't seem to have enough memory to store my story. I've retyped this about 5 or 6 times. I finally ended up typing it all up on my email, and saving it there, later to be edited on word, and then sent it back on my email, where it will stay till i find a USB(i am currently living in a hotel due to the fact i have just moved and we haven't found a house...) then it will be uploaded...) is watching drama's. To be specific, Korean Dramas, which gave me lots of things to think about...) so I've been watching LOTS and LOTS. (hope you didn't get too confused from my many () things ... haha) I feel bad saying this, especially after it took me so long to post this chapter, but all stories will be put on Hiatus until further notice. I am going to be busy with my AP class, My band class/practices(Yes guys i'm in the high school band, I play Piano Percussion!) , Drivers ED, Catering for my Culinary Arts class, and trying to balance at other basic things (like my friends, focusing on loosing weight, homework, my health(who knew, me who gets sick fairly easily, has been screwing up her college and career possibilities because she keeps getting sick...apparently.) etc...) so i may not post for awhile. Please bear with me! I'll get the last few chapters up. Don't give up hope D: I'm going to try hard to make enough time to focus on my writing also, just probably the first month of school(September) there will probably be NO chapters posted. (let me get used to AP, and once homecoming over i'll have more free time from band.) Just you wait guys! When I do come back, I shall hopefully have lots done, I plan on taking a notebook everywhere I go dedicated to my fan fictions. I want to say thank you again to everyone who has been faithfully and patiently reading and waiting for my stories. Seeing everyone's reviews makes me really happy.


	10. Confrontation and milkshakes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything mentioned commercial wise in this story (: I do however own Jack and his and Betty's unborn child (:

A/N: Well guys, it's been a month. I promised I would update once I got through the month of September and low and behold (is that the correct way of saying it?) it is October here where I am. I have survived the first month of school! What's more, I've survived with A's and B's (that's good for me...). APUSH is stressful though, so honestly another chapter won't be popping up soon. Actually it might, scratch what I said before...This is going to be the either the last chapter or the second to last chapter. I'm planning on having an epilogue at the end also. I guess it depends on how inspired I get while writing this...If this IS the end, then I want to thank everyone for staying till the end! Now...Onto the story, yes?

Chapter 10. Confrontation and milkshakes

I didn't know what to do. Right now, I was just standing in front of my family home staring at it. Part of me wondered why I wasn't already up there knocking on the door. I thinking it was probably fear holding me back. After leaving my family and suddenly appearing after a couple years, we didn't have a great family reunion. In fact my mother wouldn't even speak to me. But here I was, standing in front of their home again. I let myself walk slowly and numbly towards the front door before hesitating. Even if I explained everything to my mom, would she still accept me? My fingers fisted as I reached up to knock on the door. There was a pause, before the door opened. Standing in front of me was a little blonde girl, someone I had never actually seen before but yet felt like I already knew forever. "Mommy...There is a lady at the door..." the little girl said. Mommy? Wait, there hadn't been a little girl with my parents when I had met with them a week before.

"I'll be right there Chrissie!" my mom's voice yelled from another part of the house. I stared down at the little girl. So this Chrissie was my little sister. That would have been nice to know. She and I looked alike, exactly alike. Was this girl going to grow up like me? If so, I pity her life immensely. My mom soon was at the door. Staring at me, she opened her mouth. "Chrissie, why don't you go back inside? You need to get ready for your piano lesson." she said. Chrissie stared at me before turning and running towards the direction of the living room. "What do you need Cynthia?" my mom asked. I winced, obviously she hadn't of gotten over it yet.

"I need to stay with you. Just for a couple of days till I can get moved out of my apartment in Alaska and find a place somewhere else." My voice cracked. My mom stared at me.

"Why here? I thought you were staying with the Neutrons and your fiancé." she said slowly. I snorted.

"Right. He's my ex- fiancé though. I found out he has been cheating on me for god knows how long. Got the girl pregnant. Everything to do with him is finished. As for Betty, well I suddenly remember why I have always hated her. I really need a place to stay Mom." I said, starting to cry. She froze when I called her mom.

"I can give you room to stay, but don't you dare call me mom. You lost the right to that when you disappeared. Chrissie doesn't know she has a sister, and I plan on keeping it that way. As far as I'm concerned, I'm giving someone who needs a place to stay a room. Do you understand that? I'm sorry about whatever that man did, but that is not my problem." She snapped. My stomach knotted; did she really just say that all to me?

"Wow don't you win the mother of the year. Give the lady a prize for outstanding motherhood. I was leaving anyways _Mom. _I had college remember. You raised me well enough that I had not interest in going to Retroville Community college. I just chose to disappear. I honestly believe it was you that made me decide to leave the most. I pity Chrissie. I do recall you were forcing me into Piano when I was four. Chrissie is going to travel down the same road I did. You don't know how much I hated myself or resented you for all the little things you made me do. Never mind about staying here, I'll find somewhere else. I don't want to stay with strangers, I was taught better than that." I yelled. I hopped Chrissie turned out like me, I really do. My mom deserved it. To think that I would get any sympathy or support, I must be stupid. My mom looked stunned. Rolling my eyes, I sharply turned and started to walk away.

I could hear my mom say my name, but I ignored it. I had to find a new place now. My mind went to Libby but I wasn't so sure about that. Libby would want to know everything, and everything could mess things up severely. I needed that shoulder to cry on though. A rather loud horn screeched behind me, causing me to jump and stop walking. Jimmy's car was suddenly next to me. "Hey you weren't at the house. Jack seemed really angry. Said you two were done. What's going on?" He said. I hinted the concern in his voice. I glanced at him. He leaned over and swung the door open. "Why don't we drive for awhile? Tell me what happened." he said calmly. I nodded and slid inside.

We drove in silence for awhile. It was almost too awkward and unbearable for me, so I opened my mouth to speak. "For the past, I don't know how many months or even years, Jack has been meeting with a woman. He told me it was family trips he was going on, but he was really just going back and forth to be with that lady. I found out today she is pregnant with his kid. The fact that I've been cheated on for I don't know how long bothers me. I was about to step into a marriage with an unfaithful man." I cried. Jimmy pulled over. He leaned over again, this time to hug me.

"That's good you broke it with him. I don't want to see or find out you got hurt from some man who has no care for an amazing women like you." he said softly.

"I didn't tell you the other part. You're probably going to not believe me. I mean why should you...?" I sobbed. Jimmy hugged me tighter.

"Tell me Cindy. What else happened?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"That woman he has been meeting up with... It Betty. I still don't fully understand how they met but-" Jimmy stopped me. I looked at him. His face was a mixture of anger and astonishment.

"Betty's been cheating on me? I'm sorry but that is impossible." he hissed. Oh god, yet another person was angry with me. What's more was he didn't believe me.

"I heard them Jimmy. I heard them talking about the baby. I knew you wouldn't believe me." I whimpered. Jimmy opened the door.

"Get out." he said softly. I glanced at him, and tears started to fall.

"You don't believe me." I whimpered. He shook his head. My throat tightened as I left the car. As I watched him drive away, I couldn't help but crumble to the ground. He hadn't believed me. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Oh god, maybe this all was a mistake. I should have put up with Jacks lies and dealt with it.

**Jimmy's POV**

There is no possible way what Cindy said was true. There was no way that Betty could have been, I almost always knew where she was. I had even confirmed with her family when ever she went went off for trips. Cindy was just trying to mess with me. This was probably some elaborate joke that she was playing. I did hope though that she wasn't going to marry Jack. The night before the wedding, and she does this? I shook my head and pulled into my driveway. Betty was outside waiting for me. She had a look of concern on her face. "Where's Cindy?" she asked. I shrugged.

"She fed me some bull. I told her to get out of the car. She's back there somewhere." I said softly. Betty nodded. I looked up at her. "How long have you and Jack known each other?" I asked. Betty hesitated.

"Since, uh, when Cindy came back to Retroville." She said, biting her lip. "Why? What did Cindy tell you?" she asked nervously. I shrugged.

"Said something lame and unbelievable. She said you and Jack have been meeting for awhile and that your baby isn't actually mine. But I don't think that's true. I checked in with your family whenever you went on trips." I said casually. Betty's eyes widened.

"Of course it's not true. Why would I cheat on you for him, that's stupid? You're the only one I want, the only one I have ever wanted." She snapped. I nodded. Glancing up I noticed a slightly upset and sad Jack standing on the step. Betty also looked up. I watched her eyes dart to Jack and back to the house. Surely that didn't mean anything.

**Cindy's POV**

I sat at the Candy Bar, sipping a Very Berry-Rocky road milkshake. Sam grinned at me. "So tomorrows the big day. I can't believe the whole gang will be married. I remember when everyone was younger. Boy you, Jimmy, and the gang sure caused a lot of trouble." He laughed. I laughed.

"Yeah, those were the days. But there's only going to be one marriage tomorrow Sam. Jack and I aren't going to get married anymore." I mumbled. Sam gasped.

"Why not, what happened?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Guess we just weren't meant to be together after all." I lied. He frowned.

"I'm really sorry Cindy." He sympathised. I shrugged.

"He was a jerk anyways. So tell me about that little sister that I apparently have." I said, forcing a smile on my face. Sam grinned.

"She is just like you. I mean every part of you and her is the same. Well except one thing, she worships Betty. I can't believe how different that is. I remember you hated that girl." Sam snorted. "Anyways, the Neutrons had another kid too. Did you Jimmy tell you? It was a boy again. This one is named Timothy, Timmy for short. Anyways Timmy and Chrissie always seemed to have the same kind of rivalry you and Jimmy had. Give it a couple more years and I say they probably will be doing the same stuff you guys were." Sam laughed. I also laughed, but I think this one was a false one. If they were exactly like Jimmy and I, wouldn't the same thing just repeat over again?

"Thanks for filling me in Sam. Hey by any chance you can call a cab for me? I need to head over to a hotel." I asked. Sam nodded. A few minutes later I was sliding into the back seat of a cab. 

"Where to?" the driver asked. That voice, I recognized it somehow.

"Nick?" I asked. The driver turned around. I stared at him, he looked…different.

"Cindy! Hey how's it going? I didn't know you were back in town!" he said excitedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here for Jimmy and Betty's wedding. So, uh, you look different." I said slowly. He shrugged.

"I put on some weight in the last couple of years. Lost my skateboarding skills after I got into an accident. It's fine though, Cab driving is great. Look at you though, you look great!" he grinned. I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm heading for Retroville hotel." I said.

"Right. So are you married or anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I was engaged to someone, but we decided to break it off. How about you, you married?" I asked. He grinned again.

"Yeah, remember Brittany? We got married shortly after graduation. We have three beautiful children. A set of twin girls and a baby boy." He said.

"Aw, congrats on the kids and marriage." I cooed.

"So where have you been?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Alaska. Going back there the morning after tomorrow. I have school and stuff starting back up in two weeks, so I need to get back. I have to move out my apartment and stuff." I said. He nodded. After that our conversation was finished. I guess we really didn't have much to say to each other.

When we got to the hotel, I handed him a ten. "I'll see you later." I said waving. After waving back, he drove away. I sighed. I just need to get through tomorrow.

A/N: I know this chapter was poorly written…but I had major writers block. First off, I want to say for anyone who objects the thing between Cindy and her mom, I'm sorry. In my perspective, I've always seen Cindy's mom as a snotty lady who forced Cindy into things she might not have wanted to do. I can imagine that at some point Cindy must have got fed up with it. Secondly, for the people who might get mad to Jimmy's reaction, I think it's rational. Even though he still loves her, it is the night before (yes, I know I have this story disproportional, I think earlier I said that they had a week or something, but this story needs to come closer to an end. So PLEASE forgive me!) His wedding. He had been keeping tabs on where Betty was (can someone say stalkerish?) so naturally he didn't believe that. Third, Very Berry strawberry and Rocky Road taste AMAZING together that's what I get (at Baskin Robbins) when I go for milkshakes. Fourth, Chrissies full name is Christina Maria Vortex and Timmy's full name is Timothy Leonardo Neutron. Fifth, after his accident (I'll leave that up to you to decide what it was) Nick lost all interest in skateboarding. He kind of fell apart from depression, and let himself go. He's still pretty handsome though. There will be one more chapter (the wedding day) and then the epilogue. Jimmy has something he's seriously thinking about, but it'll take Cindy to complete his thoughts. Yeah, that was a failed attempt to give an inside. ANYWAYS. Hoped you liked it.

OH yes, once this is finished I have another story (I have about 3 or 4 chapters prewritten). It is a cross-over between Jimmy Neutron and Harry potter. It is set with the future generation of harry potter (his kids) and with Jimmy and Cindy. If I can somehow handle it, it's going to have seven different stories, going through their years at Hogwarts. We met again is on I think semi-permanent hiatus. I'm sorry to say, but right now, I've lost almost all interest in that story. Lastly, I have two new stories (unrelated to Jimmy Neutron, sorry guys…) that will be in the future (depending how well I can manage my time and stuff, it'll be up either Mid November or beginning of December. One is another Harry Potter fan fiction, the other is based off the Manga(well its Taiwanese, so I have no idea what it would actually be…) ½ prince. I'm eager to write those( the second may or may not be a one-shot..) and hope that even though they are not Jimmy Neutron, you as my readers will still continue reading my stories and supporting me! Thanks everyone!


	11. The Wedding No one will forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Not one bit. But this plot line is mine. Just saying.**

_**A/N**__: I'm so sorry. Three months. I am so very very sorry. Loads have happened. I was in a play, I got in a car accident, my grandparents came, etc. Don't want to tell my whole life story, or make any excuses. To be honest. I had almost the whole chapter written. But my computers crashed, and let's just say I lost it. The story will end here. There might be a ten years later thing, but I doubt it. This chapter may be short. Like 2.5 pages on word short. If it turns out that way, then I'll be nice and I'll write the ten years later or something. If it's long, well, I may still consider writing an epilogue, depending if I can have the inspiration._

_I'm in the planning stage of writing two different stories, one being JN related, but it's going to be tied into Harry Potter. I'm in a very Harry Potter mood. Let's just say the other Harry Potter fan fiction has to do with Snape and__Petunia (I know I just mauled her name...) in a 'what if' kind of setting. Hopefully I won't get bashing for that story. I'm excited to start writing them, and hopefully I'll be able to be more active then I have been on Love Can Last. I'm not sure if I'm going to have a sequel to this story, I don't think there can be. It'd be kind of ruining it, overkill. It's been a great year guys, thanks for sticking with me! _

**Chapter 11. **The wedding no one will forget.

**(Cindy POV)**

I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Part of me wondered what was happening right now. Obviously, Jimmy was getting ready for his marriage to Betty. He was probably grinning his stupid grin, slicking back his mousy brown hair, talking to Carl about what he and Betty would do on their honeymoon. I glanced over to the alarm clock next to my bed and sighed. Two hours. Two hours and Betty would be walking down the aisle, claiming something, she would never truly deserve. To do that to Jimmy? I put a twisted grin on my face. He deserved it though; he should have listened to me. Somewhere in my mind though, I just couldn't let him deserve it. He didn't really deserve what lies Betty was feeding him.

Someone started to bang on my door. Groaning, I turned my back to the door. "I didn't order room service and I requested that there be no maid service." I yelled out. There was no reply. Instead I got more banging. Rolling my eyes, I put a pillow over my head and pulled the covers, ignoring then banging person. Suddenly I felt the blanket being jerked away. "What the hell?" I yelled, and then saw two people I knew standing there. I first noticed Libby. Then I saw my mom standing next to her. My heart started beating fast. What on earth? I looked back and forth at both. Libby just shrugged.

"Your mom told me about what you said about Betty," Libby said sadly. "Girl, you should of came and talked to me. You know I always have your back!" she said, leaning over to hug me. I bit my lip and nodded. She was right; I should have come to her. She would have believed me no matter what. I question myself to why I hadn't of gone. I glanced over at my mom, giving her the look of, why on earth are you here. She looked down. "She's sorry for what she said Cin. Really sorry. She came crying to me. You know your mother better than any of us. She wouldn't do that unless she was truly sorry." Libby sighed. I glanced at my mom, biting my lip. If Libby was saying it, it must be true. Slowly I walked up to my mom, breathing slowly.

"I forgive you mom. Do you forgive me?" I said softly, hugging her. My mother started weeping as she nodded repeatedly. I smiled and sat down. "So..." I started. The two of them looked at me. "You're going to the wedding right? Tell me about it later. All about it. About Jimmy and how happy he was. He kind of does deserve being happy. So tell me about it. Just leave out the Betty details. I don't care about those details." I said, attempting to turn it into a joke. No one really laughed. They just stared at me. Then at each other.

"Cindy, how about we go for a little drive?" my mom said. I glanced at her then shrugged. Sure, why not. A drive couldn't hurt me that much. Considering what had gone down the last couple of days. I glanced over to see Libby going through my suitcase. It was sad to see the repacking I had down in my depressive state was being thrown around. As she through something to the ground, I heard a large thump. My mother looked at me, and then picked up the object on the floor. It was a…picture frame? I strained my neck to look for a better view. Then I saw the picture and felt my heart stop. It was a picture frame, with a rather large picture of Betty and Jimmy, kissing. There was a sticky note on the back. My mother stared at it. "Look what your missing bitch, he's all mine now." She read. I knew there was a reason Betty had been so nice about everything. I started trembling, feeling really upset. Libby grabbed the picture frame, then throwing it extremely hard towards the wall. The frame and the glass that held the picture shattered as it came in contact with the wall. Walking calmly to the now broken frame, she picked up the picture and the sick note, and stuck it into her pocket. Walking back over to my suitcase, she handed me a pair of jeans and what looked like my nicest shirt.

"I think we should all go Mrs. Vortex, as soon as she's dressed." Libby said almost sounding venomous. My mom nodded, agreeing with my friend. Confused, I headed towards the bathroom to change. Where on earth were they going, that Libby would sound this…scary?

**(Jimmy POV)**

My heart was beating, fast. Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes till I would take my place at the altar, and thirty minutes till I would watch Betty walk down the aisle to me. Fifty minutes and I would be a married man. Life would be good, I loved Betty. I loved her a lot, and now that Cindy disappeared, my emotions would return like normal, and I could focus on the person I was meant to be with. Forcing myself to smile, I closed my eyes. Problem was, instead of seeing my bride to be, I saw nothing. I just heard the ringing accusation from Cindy a few days ago. He warning, her desperate plead, and my angry rejection. What if it was all true? What if Betty had cheated on me? Shaking my head violently, I opened my eyes again, staring at my best friends. "Am I making the right decision? I mean marrying Betty?" I asked. Carl and Sheen glanced at each other awkwardly and shrugged.

"It whatever you think will make you the happiest Jimmy. We just want you to be as happy as we are. If Betty is your source of happiness, we are not going to stop you." Sheen said. Carl nodded in agreement. I felt a pang of confusing, were they suddenly rejecting to the idea of me marrying Betty? Just two weeks ago, they were more than excited for the prospect of Betty being my wife. Carl's phone started ringing. I watched him glance at Sheen. "We'll be right back Jimmy, promise. We just need to do something really quick." Sheen said quickly, before leaving the room with Carl. Curiosity overwhelmed me and I followed them quietly.

"…Is she okay?" Carl asked. There was silence. "Well when are you doing this…?" Carl said softly. More silence. "Well you need to hurry then. Have you met up with Alva yet?" he asked. I watched as Carl nodded his head in approval. "Good. We really need this done…" he said, before hanging up. Now I was confused, it was broken conversation, I couldn't understand a word of what my friend had meant. Carl and sheen turned towards the door again, starting to walk towards it. Gulping I jumped back to the mirror and started adjusting my tie. "Sorry about that Jimmy. Libby wanted to know some details about something were doing later." He said. But they hadn't given any 'details' to Libby when they were on the phone. I nodded slowly, breathing in and out.

**(Cindy POV)**

We were in my mother's car, sitting quietly as Libby was talking to someone. "Yeah she's fine…"she said. Silence. "Soon I guess. We're about to go get her. Yeah. See you soon." Libby finished, clicking the phone off. "Hey Cin, how does some French fries sound right now? On me of course." She said. French fries didn't sound half that bad. Shrugging, I nodded a sure. My mom drove us to McSpankys. The fast food joint had been rebuilt during their freshmen year, this time with no Jimmy added changes. I laughed a little thinking about what Jimmy had done to the joint so many years ago.

"Welcome to McSpankys, how may I take your order?" the intercom said.

"May we have three medium fries and one large fry?" My mom spoke.

"Ok, that will be six seventy-five. Please pull up to the next window and have a great Spanky day!" the voice said. After saying thank you, mom drove up to the next window. Handing the cashier the money and taking our food, she passed out the fries and then waited for a second. Suddenly the door next to me opens, and someone slides in.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late. Carl forgot to tell me what time to meet you guys." Alva said, still with her thick accent. Everyone just laughed. She turned to me and smiled. "Hey there Cin. Long time no see." She said cheerfully. Me being really confused I just nodded and started munching on my French fries. We drove in silence, everyone eating the fries. I watched everyone exchange glances, and then we stopped. Rolling down my window I saw where we were. Retroville chapel. Why the hell were we here? People were walking inside the chapel, some looking almost too excited. That's when I noticed everyone was in the car, dressed nicely. Was I really that depressed that I was that unobservant?

"So here's the plan Cin. You see none of really like Betty, we never did. You gave us more of a reason to hate her, and a wonderful reason to stop the wedding. So when the minister says 'Does anyone one object' your mom is going to stand up first and object, then after her Sheen will, once sheen has done that, Alva is going to, surprisingly after that Nick is going to, then Brittany, then Carl, then myself, then there's anyone else. When the minister asks if there is anyone else who opposes, you are going to swing the doors open and be the last opposing voice. We all know what Betty did, and were all behind you Cin. We really are." Libby explained. I stared at them, shocked and amazed. They were all willing to do this for me. They all smiled then quickly left the car, all except Libby. "Wait until about ten minutes after Betty walks into the church. Okay Hun? Let the marriage go into full swing. You'll see Betty soon; make sure she doesn't see you." Libby said, before giving an encouraging smile and shutting the car door. I sighed, trying to think about what was about to go down, what on earth I was about to do. Did every really hate Betty that much? I honestly couldn't comprehend it though, how that turned out.

**(Jimmy POV)**

One minute, I was going to be standing at the pulpit in one minute. One minute and I'd be on my way to be officially being a married man. It'd been James and Betty Neutron. Mr. and Mrs. James Neutron. That sounded well didn't it? "Ready Jimmy?" Carl asked. I laughed and nodded. "Listen Jimmy, when the time comes, please make the right decision. I think you mentally know it, so please just say the right thing." Carl begged. I stared at him confused and nodded. Sheen put a huge grin on his face.

"Ready to go Jimmy? Ready to do this? I know I am." Sheen said. I nodded. I was more than ready, it was time to official start my life with Betty. My stomach lurched at that thought. I stood there momentarily confused. That was a happy thought, wasn't it? Why do I feel so sick about it? I stepped out to the left side of the church, walking slowly towards the pulpit, Sheen and Carl following me. I looked out to see my family all sitting in the front, smiling at me. I nodded nervously to them, and took my spot. I glanced over at the minister and nodded, saying that I was ready. The slow soft march started to play, and I watched the door open. Everyone in the room stood up. Chrissie Vortex was our flower girl, the girl adored Betty. My younger brother was the ring bearer. I watched as the two gleefully and excitedly walked down the aisle together. I frowned a little though, seeing the two made my heart pound. It was like seeing a mini Cindy and I walking down the aisle. I shook myself, forcing myself not to think of that. Next came Betty's brides' maids. Alva was one of them, but I didn't know the other two. After they made their way, it was time for the Maid of honor. It was supposed to be Cindy, but she was gone. Betty had mentioned Libby was the new maid of honor. Libby had a slightly smug look on her face as she made her way down the aisle, but when she saw Sheen and Carl she winked.

Then there she was my bride to be. She seemed like she was floating down the aisle. Her dress had a blue tint to it, and to be honestly she looked stunning. Her hair looked slicked back in to a bun, with curls hanging done. She was completely stunning; I couldn't even express how many times I could say she looked stunning. She smiled at me, a grin that I could see burned into my head. The music came to a slower pace as she reached the pulpit. Blushing she stood there, waiting for me to stick out my hand like we had decided. Slowly sticking my hand out, I brought her to my level. Taking this as we were ready, the preacher announced that everyone could be seated.

**(Cindy's POV)**

My mind was racing. Betty was in the church. Oh god, was I really going to do this? Even if I didn't do this, everyone else would. What difference would it make? But what if Jimmy hates me for this? What if he never ever wants to see my face again if I do this? I could make that happen, unwillingly, but it could happen. I could just disappear without a trace once more. Maybe this time I'll go farther. Maybe I'll leave country and break everything off completely. _'What if he is glad you stopped him?'_ a voice said in the back of my head. That thought hadn't really occurred to me until then since Jimmy had rejected what I had said. What if he really did want this all stopped, just didn't know how to? My hope rested on that. I was going to do this. Even if it was a big mess up, I would do this. I opened the car door, climbing out. I made my way towards the chapel doors, listening for the words that would be my cue.

**(Jimmy's POV)**

The ceremony was going fine. The preacher was saying the usual things I had heard him say many times. It was time for our pledges. My heart seemed to be pounding hard then it was before. "James and Betty, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love. Betty, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" he said. Betty looked over to me lovingly.

"I do." She said. The preacher looked at me.

"James, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I…d…" Before I could answer though, someone stood up. There was gasp as everyone's head turned around to look at them.

"I object to this marriage." Sasha Vortex's voice rang.

"I second this." Sheen said. My head turned to him horrified.

"I third this." Alva said, smiling sarcastically to Betty. Nick and Brittany both stood up.

"We both agree to this." Nick announced. I started shaking. So many people were against this?

"Sorry Jimmy, but I also agree." Carl said sympathetically. Even he disagreed?

"Well Jimmy, I have to say, I'm very disappointed you choose Betty to get married to. I think I'm going to go with my friend and my husband and also agree to stop this marriage." Libby said confidently. I watched as several other people stood up to agree. My head was spinning. Even my own parents stood up. Why had they all waited to do this, to say something about disapproving of this marriage? Everyone's heads suddenly turned to look at the door. There stood Cindy.

**(Cindy's POV)**

"I…I object. I object to this marriage. I objective this marriage between James Isaac Neutron and the fraud known as Betty." I stammered. There was some clapping, but mostly people just staring at me. Libby and Alva gave me the thumbs up. I looked directly at Jimmy. His face, it looked confused, maybe somewhat scared and horrified. Betty screamed in anger, leaving her place at the pulpit. She ran to me, and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Listen up, I don't care what you have to say, I am going to marry Jimmy. I honestly don't care what any of you say. Jimmy is MINE. And none of you can stop that." She screamed. I blinked, shaking my head.

"But you can't say that exactly. Jimmy hasn't answered." I said softly. She screamed with rage again.

"Of course he's going to say yes. He loves me." She screamed back. Turning towards Jimmy she opened her mouth. "You're going to say yes right? You do love me. I know you do, besides you wouldn't leave me now, especially since I'm pregnant with your child." She hissed. Everyone got quietly, all eyes on Jimmy.

**(Jimmy POV)**

"The baby isn't mine." I said softly. She stared at me.

"What are you talking about, of course it's yours." She spat. I shook my head.

"I didn't believe it at first, but now while everyone was rejecting our marriage, I started thinking. You got a long way to much with Jack, even though you just barely knew him. And I know that Cindy wouldn't create drama just randomly like I though she did. She told me that you were with Jack for a long time. She told me that baby is Jacks. I don't know, but since you lied to me, I don't know if I can forgive you. These last few weeks I've been mentally trying to figure out if I ever really loved you." I said boldly, gaining more confidence. Betty screamed in complete anger, lunging at Cindy.

"It's your entire fault! I just wanted to teach you a lesson. I wanted you to see what you were losing. You had to bring Jack with you though, if you hadn't of done that, everything would have been fine." She sobbed angrily.

I walked calmly to her, and pulled her away from Cindy. "It's your own fault Betty." I said softly. Moving her away from Cindy, I stood between the two. "I'm sorry Betty, but I don't think I want to merry you." I said. She glared at me and Cindy, and then turned to the rest of the church, before quickly leaving the church. I kneeled down to Cindy. "I'm so sorry Cin." She looked up and nodded.

"It's okay." She whispered. The whole church sat there in silence, some getting up and leaving, some staying. I stared at her, and realized something I should have admitted and known the whole time. "I love you Cindy." I cried.

"I love you too."

_**A/N:**__ SO, was this okay? I have a hard time describing things, so my descriptions of things are really bad. But I will however be posting links to what the Dress and hairstyle looks like if anyone is curious. I really hope everyone enjoyed my story. Thank you for sticking with me this whole time. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and look forward to what people have to say about my future stories!_


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, just the Child names in the story.**

So you want to know how Jimmy and I ended up? You want to know if we had our happily ever after? We did, I promise. We are happy, completely happy. We got married a couple months from the end of our story. It was a town wedding, and this time, no one objected. No one told us we were wrong for each other and no one called me anything bad. We were happy, all of us. We honeymooned on our island. A year later, after the both of us finished college, we had a first child. It was a little baby boy that we named, or rather I named, James Isaac Neutron, Jr. He looked exactly like his father, there was no doubt about that. He had his fathers brains, but you could tell he was also my son. A few years later we had twins, blonde baby girls we named Jenny and Alyandra. We had one more child after the twins, Kaylin Markus. They were all pretty smart kids, just like Jimmy. We watched them grow up, we watched them go through school, drama, romances, both of us, together. Together we had our ups and downs, went through many of the same arguments we had had when we were kids, and fell in love just as much as we did when we were kids. Now were older, but were still together. James just had his third child, Jenny just graduated from law school, Alyandra just had her first child, and Kaylin just got married. It seemed time had flown by quickly.

Chrissie and Jimmy's brother, Timothy, both married also. It was like watching a mirror of ourselves. Only this time, Chrissie didn't run away. She didn't leave a trace. Once they finished high school, the two got married. It was clear from the start the two would be together, just like Jimmy and I.

Oh, you want to know about Betty and Jack? Well they got married too, had their baby and one more. Only they didn't end up with a happily ever after. Less then two years of being married, the two got a divorce. The two's kids went back and forth, until one day it just stopped. Betty ran off with some man from Italy, and Jack couldn't handle kids on his own. Jimmy and I, even though we both dislike the parents, took up their kids. I never heard what happened to them after that, and frankly I really didn't care. We raised them with our own kids, and everything turned out okay.

We had our happily ever after, and you know, I think we're still living it.

A/N: Sorry it's a crappy epilogue. I really didn't know what to write about it. I wasn't planning on writing it actually. It's set about forty years after the story, so they would be about grandparent age(based on my calculation, about 63 or 64). I guess I just wanted to give you a basic look of their life. I might, and I say **might** write something either based off the kids lives and adventures or I might write about the Betty-Jack thing. Who knows? Now I have a request for anyone who cares: **PLEASE** go read my newest story. Its still JN, but its crossed over with Harry Potter. Let me know what you think about it. It's called: **Stolen Twin**.

Thank you everyone who stuck by this story the whole time. I hope everyone liked it, and can't wait to have more stories and here what you have to say.


End file.
